Un camino inesperado hacia el amor
by mjsnape
Summary: Cuando Hermione se ve envuelta en un peligro aterrador, el severo profesor hará todo lo posible por salvarla.
1. Prólogo

Severus Snape paseaba por lo corredores , enfadado y concentrado en sus pensamientos,¿como era posible que Albus no le quisiera contar el motivo de las clases privadas que tendría con Potter?, después de años sirviéndole fielmente seguro que todavía no confiaba plenamente en él.

De pronto se paró en seco, ¿como era posible que ese pensamiento hubiera llegado a su mente?, el director había sido el único que lo había apoyado siempre y era el único que lo había defendido. Bueno por lo menos esta año le había hecho un regalito y por fin podría impartir las clases de DCAO que llevaba tantos años deseando.

Es cierto que debía trabajar más y en estos días antes del curso que normalmente los pasaba dando largos paseos por los terrenos del castillo o leyendo, ahora tenía que ocuparse de organizar clases , redecorar el aula y buscar manuales para poder dar mejor sus clases.

Echaría de menos las clases de pociones pero ahora las podría disfrutar el solo, sin tener que preocuparse de calderos que explotan ni tonterías de esas. Además tenía la difícil misión de que los alumnos comprendieran la importancia de las artes oscuras.

Cuando llegó a su despacho y se sentó en su escritorio comenzó a ojear los programas de sus compañeros de otros años, y pensó que definitivamente sería una año duro ¡Esos chicos no habían tenido un profesor decente en todos estos años!

A muchos kilómetros de allí, una joven de pelo castaño terminaba de ordenar su baúl, mañana por la mañana se dirigiría a Hogwarts con sus amigos y estaba deseando que ese momento llegara. Deseaba comenzar ya sus clases nivel éxtasis y volver a ir a la biblioteca casi todos los días para leer sus libros favoritos.

Había pasado un verano duro, ya que además de estar preocupada por Harry, había estado debatiendo con sus propios sentimientos. Ron se le había declarado a finales de las vacaciones y ella no pudo más que negarse, pues ya no le quería. Es cierto que llevaba muchos años enamorada de él , pero ahora ya no le gustaba tanto. Había descubierto un lado que no conocía del pelirrojo y que no le gustaba nada, sus ideas se habían radicalizado llegando hasta un límite irreconocible y ella no podía imaginar porque.

Al día siguiente, a esa misma hora estaba ya sentada en el gran comedor, mirando con preocupación a su alrededor ya que Harry no aparecía, pero justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse de verdad las puertas se abrieron y apareció el moreno. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando justo en el momento que se estaba sentando junto a ella, ya que desde que miró hacia la puerta no había podido apartar la mirada de su acompañante, el profesor Snape.

Parecía diferente a otros años, Hermione no podía concretar en que había cambiado ya que su expresión de desagrado seguía siendo la misma de siempre, su cuerpo definitivamente tampoco según había observado, el profesor era de constitución delgada pero musculoso, así que siguió mirando y se fijó en sus bellos ojos negros, había algo en ellos que le llamaban la atención . No sabía lo que era pero Hermione supo que aquel hombre, no sabía ni desde cuando ni porque le estaba empezando a gustar.

**Guau, por fin me atreví a escribir mi primer fic, jeje me ha costado decidirme pero al final he decidido compartir los resultados de mi imaginación. Perdón por los errores que pueda tener ya que es la primera vez que publico en una página como esta.**

**En principio mi idea es hacer un relato largo y publicar un capitulo como mínimo a la semana, a los que les preocupe que les deje a medias o que no lo termine, les tengo que decir que a mi me molesta mucho cuando estoy leyendo y alguien no lo termina por lo que yo no voy a hacer eso.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. El castigo

— Oh no, llego tarde, ¿como es posible que no me haya sonado el despertador?.

Hermione corría tanto como le dejaban sus pequeñas piernas, pero sabía que ya no llegaría a tiempo, tomo la última esquina y allí estaba él, dejando pasar al último de sus compañeros hacia la clase, como siempre el profesor entraba el último.

Severus Snape le dedicó una mueca que hacia presagiar lo que se le venía encima a Hermione.

— Señorita Granger, 20 puntos menos para Griffindor y hoy la quiero ver en mi despacho a las siete para cumplir su castigo por el retraso.

— Sí ,señor — Respondió cabizbaja, todavía no entendía como le había pasado eso, en toda su vida nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna clase y mucho menos a una clase con el monstruo de las mazmorras.

Entró en la clase y el profesor cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su escritorio, Hermione por su parte se sentó junto a Harry y Ron. El moreno tenía cara de enfadado , mientras que el pelirrojo parecía que no podía aguantarse la risa.

—¿Que te pasa, Harry? — pregunté susurrando. Él me miró a los ojos fijamente y luego miró a Ron, que le devolvió la mirada como si le estuviera advirtiendo para que no hablara.

— Lo siento Hermione, no creí que Ron fuera tan estúpido, pero después de vuestra pelea de anoche se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de romperte el despertador para que llegaras tarde.- Después me susurro- Lo siento de verás pero no pude avisarte, me lo contó cuando ya estábamos esperando a Snape.

Noté como una furia interior emergía desde mis más profundas entrañas, me levanté ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de mi compañeros y me coloqué frente a Ron que seguía aguantándose la risa.

—¡Ronald Weasley eres un imbécil! ¿Como has podido apagarme el despertador? — Levanté mi mano para darle la torta que se merecía cuando alguien me la agarró, miré hacia quien me había parado y no pude evitar estremecerme, Snape agarraba mi mano y me miraba fijamente.

— Señorita Granger, la apreciación sobre el señor Weasley es totalmente correcta, pero si no le importa la próxima vez que quieran arreglar sus asuntos de pareja lo hacen fuera de mi clase- Se giró y miró a Ron, que ya no se reía y tenía una expresión de horror — y usted tiene 30 puntos menos por sabotear a una compañera de su misma casa- esto último lo dijo con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro — y durante dos meses ayudara a limpiar los retretes de Hogwarts sin magia.

Todo esto lo había dicho sin soltarme todavía la mano, cuando se dio cuenta la quito rápidamente y siguió dando clase, ya no pude prestar atención a la lección solo pensaba en como me vengaría de Ron.

A las siete en punto tocaron en la puerta de mi despacho.

— Adelante Granger, siéntese aquí — le indique señalándole una silla al otro lado de mi escritorio- su castigo consistirá en sacar los hígados de los gusarajos y hágalo delicadamente, el más mínimo golpe los deja inservibles.

Le traje un barril lleno de esos bichos y una navaja, le hice una demostración de como se hacía y luego me puse a corregir exámenes. Al cabo de un rato levanté la mirada y la observé durante un rato, trabaja ágilmente aunque la cara de asco que ponía cada vez que abría a uno de esos animales hacia ver que no le gustaba nada su castigo. Cuando la vi aparecer por el pasillo corriendo no me lo podía creer , la sabelotodo Granger llegando tarde, pero luego me enteré de la verdad, el idiota del pelo zanahoria le había saboteado el despertador. Estuve tentado de quitarle el castigo a la castaña , pero entonces no sería yo y además había formado un escándalo en mi clase.

— Granger, como usted se imaginará por el espectáculo de hoy en clase le tengo que aumentar el castigo — Dejo la navaja a un lado y me miró fijamente, creo que nunca me habían mirado así, los alumnos siempre miraban al suelo cuando hablaban conmigo. Tenía unos ojos preciosos color caramelo, que parecían poder leerte la mente sin necesidad de legeremancia.

— ¿Y cual será mi castigo, señor? — Oh no , me había quedado embobado mirándola, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba así?, es tu alumna Severus y solo tiene dieciséis años.

— Mmm..., me ayudará a elaborar una serie de pociones, durante unos dos meses.

— Pero señor, usted ya no es el Profesor de Pociones,¿ porque no las realiza el profesor Slughorn?

— Como siempre Granger habla usted a destiempo y pregunta cosas que no son de su incumbencia — bajó su mirada avergonzada- pero le contestaré. Yo soy el encargado de hacer las pociones para la enfermería y Poppy no confía en nadie más, así que por eso se las hago yo.

— Señor, ya he terminado el barril de gusarajos.

— Puede marcharse- la miré mientras se colocaba la capa, era bonita, chiquitita pero no flacucha y en sus ojos se veía inteligencia, quizás la había juzgado mal y no era una simple traga libros, cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta le dije- el castigo será martes y jueves de siete a nueve, y espero que no llegue tarde.

Vi como su cara se ponía roja de furia al recordar el incidente de esta mañana- si profesor, no se preocupe no volveré a llegar tarde- y se fue.

Snape presagiaba que esa noche en la sala común de Griffindor se oirían muchos gritos y no iba desencaminado.

**Gracias por las lecturas, estos primeros capítulos serán un poco aburridos pero os prometo que luego llega la acción =).Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**


	3. Consecuencias

A pesar de todo el ruido que había en la sala común de Griffindor, una voz sobresalía entre todas las demás.

— Eres un ser despreciable, solo te dije que no te haría más tus deberes y tu vas y me estropeas el despertador — A Hermione le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, mientras tanto Ron estaba en una esquina intentando balbucear y quitándole importancia a la broma.

— Hermione , a mi me han castigado por tu culpa, así que estamos en paz ¿no?, además tampoco a sido para tanto, no te van a expulsar por eso — Hermione estaba cada vez más roja a causa de la furia y parecía que se le iba a lanzar al cuello en cualquier momento.

— Ron discúlpate, y deja de decir tonterías si quieres seguir teniendo todas las partes de tu cuerpo intactas — Harry intentaba mediar, estaba muy enfadado con Ron pero viendo a Hermione temía por la integridad física de su amigo.

— Pero si ha sido solo una broma, además ella empezó nos dejo tirados con los deberes — Cada vez que abría esa bocaza complicaba más la situación.

— Ron se razonable ella solo nos dijo que no nos haría los deberes que solo nos ayudaría y los corregiría — En ese momento intervino Ginny.

— Hermanito eres tonto, que piensas que es obligación de Hermione hacerte los deberes, ¿te has dado con una bludger en la cabeza o que? — Harry solo podía observar como las dos chicas se miraron y sabía perfectamente que si las dos se ponían de acuerdo podrían hacerle mucho daño a Ron. Este pareció ver el peligro y susurró.

— Si alguna me hace daño se lo diré a la profesora Mcdonagall.

— Desde luego eres muy valiente, — Hermione se acercaba lentamente hacía el y se reía con una risa malvada — no te voy a hacer nada porque me das pena, eres un niño chico y un mimado- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas.

— Se ha ido porque sabe que no podría conmigo — Ron todavía seguía agazapado en un rincón.

— Claro Ron, Hermione te tiene terror — dijeron los gemelos Weasley y todos los que había observado la pelea se comenzaron a reír.

Ron avergonzado se fue hacia su cuarto enfurruñado, decidido a devolvérsela a Hermione.

La mañana siguiente fue una de las más tensas que Harry recordaba, en el desayuno se había sentado cada uno a una esquina de la mesa. Harry se sentó con Ron porque estaba solo y Hermione estaba con Ginny.

— Te lo juro que se la devolveré Harry, me ha dejado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo — La noticia de la pelea había corrido como la pólvora por todo el castillo y al entrar al comedor muchos habían sido los que se rieron de Ron.

— Ron si a mi me hubieras hecho eso, también te habría gritado, es más, yo no te hubiera dejado como te dejo Hermione, te hubiera lanzado un Sectusembra — Ron miró a su amigo asombrado.

— Así, que te pones de parte de ella, — Ron cada vez tenía la cara más colorada — esa sangre sucia siempre esta dando pena por ahí, ojala solo pudieran asistir a este colegio lo magos de sangre limpia y no esa chusma.

Esto último lo dijo en voz tan fuerte, que lo escuchó todo el Gran comedor. Hubo algunos aplausos en la mesa de Slytherin pero todos los demás se quedaron callados y mirando fijamente a Ron. Harry hecho una mirada rápida a la mesa de los profesores y pudo constatar como la jefa de su casa estaba levantándose para reñir a Ron, el profesor Dumbledore miraba con cara de asco a Ron y lo que más le impresionó a Harry, parecía que Snape iba a lanzarle a Ron un Avada Kadabra en cualquier momento.

Hermione por su parte intentaba esconder las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos, ¿como podía Ron ser tan cruel?, ¿como había cambiado tanto durante el verano?.

— Hermy, no le eches cuenta al idiota de mi hermano, le enviaré una carta a mi madre y verás como le envía un vociferador, eso claro si no lo expulsan antes — Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano que estaba recibiendo una fuerte bronca por parte de la jefa de su casa delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

Ron había caído en desgracia, le había castigado durante todo el año a limpiar sin magia los cuartos de baños, además no podría salir del castillo bajo ningún concepto ni siquiera en Navidades. Una furia irracional nacía dentro de él , tenía que hacerle daño y mucho. llevaba años detrás de ella, pero no le hacía caso se creía superior a el. Se iba a arrepentir, nadie se mete con Ronald Weasley.

La esperaría escondido a la salida de la biblioteca siempre se quedaba la última y cuando salía todo el castillo estaba vacío, iba a ver cuanto valía y si no quería amarle voluntariamente lo haría a por la fuerza.

**Ohh! Chan Chan! Como ya os imaginareis odio a Ron, desde siempre me parecía tan poca cosa para Hermione.. pero en este relato voy a hacerlo malo, un villano al que odiareis jajaja.**

**Este capítulo es solo de transición por eso lo he colgado el mismo día que el anterior lo importante viene en el próximo ^^ un beso y disfrutad del relato.**


	4. El terrible error de Ron

— Señorita Granger, ya es muy tarde, debería irse a su sala común — La voz de la bibliotecaria me sacó de mis pensamientos , llevaba toda la tarde en la biblioteca, pero sin embargo no había podido hacer ni uno solo de mis deberes, estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Lo siento, recogeré mis cosas y me iré enseguida — Sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en mi, evaluando si se podía ir y dejarme allí sola, al final resopló y se marchó, apagando casi todas las luces a su paso. Estos eran los privilegios de tener un expediente tan limpio de travesuras como el mío, los profesores siempre se fían de mi.

Cuando terminé de recoger, miré el reloj y vi que era muy tarde , me había perdido la cena y ni me había dado cuenta, tendría que correr hasta la sala común si no quería que me pusieran otro castigo.

Cuando salí todo estaba oscuro, decidí no encender mi varita para que no me descubrieran y camine todo lo sigilosamente que pude. Cuando ya llevaba un rato andando sentí como si alguien me siguiera, mire hacia atrás asustada pero allí no había nada.

Seguí andando, pero llego un momento en el que asustada por si era la señora Norris la que me estaba siguiendo decidí meterme por uno de los pasadizos. Sabía que ese en especial me alejaría todavía más de mi destino, ya que llevaba a las mazmorras, pero al menos me libraría de la gata de Filch y luego podría volver a retomar mi camino.

Cuando iba por mitad del pasadizo sentí unos pasos , definitivamente no era la gata, empecé a ir más deprisa pero la persona que iba siguiéndome también empezó a correr, justo cuando salí del pasadizo sentí un empujón por la espalda que me hizo rodar por los suelos del pasillo de las mazmorras. Busqué mi varita, y me levanté empuñándola, intentando ver quien me había atacado, pero no se veía nada. En los pisos superiores aunque no hubiera luces se filtraba la luz de la luna por las ventanas, pero aquí, bajo tierra, no se veía nada.

— Oh Hermy, ¿ te he asustado? , lo siento no era mi intención solo quería que habláramos tranquilamente — Sentí como la sangre se me helaba al escuchar el tono de voz de Ron, había visto muchas películas muggles y sabía que cuando los hombres usaban ese tono de niño inocente no se podían traer nada bueno entre manos.

— Ronald,¿ porque no hablamos en la sala común? aquí hace frío y no se ve nada — Intente suavizar el ambiente.

— Mmm... creo que no, aquí estoy seguro de que no nos molestara nadie — Sentí como se acercaba y me rozaba la mejilla con su varita- Hermione te has portado muy mal conmigo últimamente, yo siempre te defendí , porque al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes la culpa de que tus padres sean muggles, pero ahora vas y me atacas, como si fueras de mi misma condición.

— Yo también soy bruja Ron, y tengo el mismo derecho que tu a serlo — Levanté mi varita para atacarle pero en ese momento se abalanzó contra mi.

Mi varita cayó al suelo y sentí que todo el peso del pelirrojo caía sobre mi, no podía moverme e intente tantear el suelo con mis manos para encontrar mi varita, pero no la sentía por ningún lado.

— Mmm..., siempre he querido tenerte así, aunque este momento no lo imagine exactamente así, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

— ¡Ron suéltame! — Comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que Ron me ganaba en fuerza y que si no encontraba mi varita no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él.

— Shh, tranquilízate te prometo que no te haré daño — Hablaba con voz melosa y empezaba a besarme el cuello. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, no de pena ni de miedo sino de rabia por no poder defenderme.

Justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida, toque algo con mi mano, no sabía que era pero era irregular y parecía pesado. Lo Cogí y le di a Ron con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, me soltó solo durante una fracción de segundo, más por la sorpresa que por el leve dolor que le hubiera podido hacer con esa improvisada arma. Me escabullí como puede y comencé a correr , pude sentir como Ron se levantaba y sacaba de su bolsillo la varita, sabía que me daría, quedaba más de medio pasillo hasta el final y no había un solo sitio para esconderme.

Escuche las palabras de Ron y cerré lo ojos esperándome lo peor, pero no llegue a sentir nada, al darme la vuelta pude distinguir perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad como alguien había conjurado un escudo mágico entre Ron y yo.

— Señorita Granger creo que de ahora en adelante deberá elegir mejor a sus amistades, creo que ya tiene suficiente con tener como enemigo al Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos , como para hacer amistad con delincuentes — Tras esto el profesor encendió su varita y alumbró todo el pasillo.

Ron observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo con la boca abierta y empezó a decir — Profesor esto no es lo que parece Hermione y yo solo estábamos hablando... — .Pero Snape le cortó y mirándole con cara de asco le dijo:

— Se perfectamente lo que parece y lo que es Weasley, pero a mí no es a quien tiene que darme explicaciones sino al Director, acompáñeme ahora mismo a su despacho.

Antes de irse Snape me observo y me susurró — Usted espéreme en mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

**Uff! Que tensión ehh, me duelen hasta los hombros de escribir con tanta tensión, os advertí que vendría acción y esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar jeejeje.**

**Hasta pronto y no os preocupéis que actualizare pronto ;D**


	5. El corazó de hielo se empieza a derretir

Estaba temblando, me sentía asustada y sola, no sabía porque las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, ayer ni me podría haber imaginado esta situación, pero aquí estoy, en un despacho frió y oscuro, repleto de pociones horripilantes esperando al profesor más temido de todo Hogwarts, el que muy probablemente me aumentara el castigo por andar a estas horas por el castillo.

El despacho estaba iluminado con una sola lámpara, intenté tranquilizarme y respirar hondo pero no podía. Escuche un ruido y rápidamente agarré mi varita fuertemente por dentro de la túnica, me levanté de la silla en donde me había sentado, la misma que utilizaba en mis castigos y apunté hacia la puerta que en esos momentos estaba abriéndose.

Un hombre de pelo negro lacio y de penetrantes ojos oscuros me miró, una parte de mi cerebro registró que era un sujeto seguro pero una parte de mi, estaba dispuesto a matarlo si se acercaba, él pareció evaluar mi estado rápidamente, y me dijo:

—Señorita Granger, soy su profesor de pociones, no le voy a hacer daño. Esta usted en estado de shock, su mente está protegiéndola de todo lo que ha pasado y por eso no reconoce a nadie— Todo esto lo dijo lentamente a la vez que se iba acercando lentamente a mí —.¿Puedo tomarle el pulso?

En esos momentos tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hablar, así que me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Me tomó la muñeca suavemente y empezó a calcular mis latidos mirando de vez en cuando su reloj. Poco a poco me iba tranquilizando, no se porque pero su presencia me hacia sentir segura. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a hurtadillas, él estaba con los ojos cerrados contando mis latidos, sabía que era Snape y sabía como era, pero en ese momento estaba como en una nube y de pronto no recordaba porque estaba allí sentada.

—Le voy a dar un poción para que su mente se libere y pueda recordar y tranquilizarse —Dicho esto desapareció un momento por una puerta oculta de su despacho, apareció unos minutos después con una taza humeante entre sus manos y me la puso entre las mías.

Cuando la vi creí que sería repugnante, pues tenía un color verdoso bastante asqueroso pero cuando le di el primer sorbo, sabía delicioso era como el chocolate que me preparaba mi madre los domingos por la mañana cuando era invierno, me recordaba a mi hogar, en un momento mi mente se llenó de recuerdos felices y aunque también recordé el incidente con Ron, al verlo comparado con todos los buenos recuerdos parecía menos doloroso. Cuando terminé la poción, miré al profesor y le pregunté:

—¿Qué es esta poción?.

— Es una invención mía, creo que es mejor que la persona recuerde sus momentos felices para salir del estado de shock después de una experiencia traumática a darle pociones para dormir y no tener sueños o cosas de esas.

—Muchas gracias profesor, me siento mucho mejor y además gracias por salvarme la vida—Snape apartó la vista y sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color rojo, no podía creerlo el profesor más temido de todo Hogwarts se avergonzaba de que le alabasen .

—No tiene que agradecerme nada señorita, hice lo que cualquier adulto hubiese hecho y no se preocupe, ese despreciable de Weasley será expulsado- Cuando escuche esto, no me alegre, es cierto que prefería no volverme a encontrar a Ron por los pasillos pero no podía dejar de recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi mejilla.

—¿ He dicho algo malo? — Parecía preocupado cuando me vio llorar.

—No, soy yo la que hace todo mal siempre estropeo toda las cosas — y rompí a llorar.

—No diga tonterías —se acercó a mi y me acaricio la mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pareció arrepentirse y retiró rápidamente la mano —,usted es la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts y además creo que demasiado leal y buena con sus compañeros.

—Soy una simple y arrogante sabelotodo —dije, repitiendo las palabras que él mismo me suele decir en sus clases.

—No —lo mié asombrada — ,es cierto que algunas veces puede llegar a ser impertinente pero es muy inteligente y además que se cree ¿que no me doy cuenta de que la mitad de los ensayos de Potter o de Weasley los ha hecho usted?.

Guau, el profesor me estaba diciendo cosas buenas y además estaba empleando un tono normal, incluso amigable.

—¿Está mejor ya?

—Sí, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor.

—Entonces la acompañare a su sala común.

Salimos de su despacho y nos encaminamos hacia la sala de Gryffindor , iba a mi lado y algunas veces me rozaba con su capa, iba muy segura al lado suya y lo más impresionante es que a pesar de el silencio entre nosotros no me sentía incomoda. Cuando llegamos se despidió de mí y se marcho. Le dije la contraseña a la señora gorda y entré en la sala.

—Hermione, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado¿ estás bien? —Harry estaba despierto aún y se acercó a mi , justo detrás de él apareció Ginny que tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado.

—Hermy cuanto lo siento, mi hermano es un imbécil, no puedo creer que te intentará agredir —y me abrazó llorando.

—No pasa nada, el profesor Snape me ayudó y al final no ocurrió ninguna desgracia— intenté quitarle hierro al asunto, no quería descomponer una familia por mi culpa—,venga Ginny vámonos a dormir que estoy destrozada y mañana hay clases.

Cuando por fin me acosté, me arrope con mi edredón y en contra de lo que pensaba me quede dormida rápidamente. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue en el casi imperceptible cambio de carácter de mi profesor de DCAO.

**Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, me ayudáis mucho con vuestros consejos . Lo siento por este cap. es muy lento e incluso aburrido losé pero tenía que haber un puente entre la escena anterior y la que viene porque sinceramente no me gustan las historias de amor que van muy deprisa jajajaja. En este cap. quería que vierais el cambió de actitud de Snape y como se preocupa por Hermione( eso significa algo no creéis?) jeje **

**Bueno pues chao y muchas gracias por leer este relato! actualizare pronto!**


	6. Excursión al bosque Prohibido

La deje en la puerta de su sala común, todavía temblaba un poco pero se le veía mucho mejor. Me dirigí a mi despacho aunque sabía que no podría pegar ojo, maldito mocoso pelirrojo, como lo odiaba, no solo me había despertado sino que me había hecho perder toda la noche. Pero aunque no lo quería admitir lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que hubiera intentado hacerle daño a Granger.

Cuando regrese al despacho, después de la pequeña charla con el director, parecía tan frágil y tan indefensa que me hubiera gustado abrazarla, darle un poco de calor, pero sabía que eso era incorrecto, al fin y al cabo yo era su profesor. En cambio, le di una poción que nunca le había dado a nadie, por supuesto nunca le diría que era la primera que la había probado a parte de mí. Había dudado pero al final parece que le sirvió y se tranquilizó. Sonreí al recordar que su sabor preferido era el chocolate, a lo largo de años investigando había descubierto que cada persona tenía un sabor que relacionaba con los recuerdos más felices de su vida, en mi caso por supuesto era el zumo de calabaza, me recordaba a mi madre, a Hogwarts y a todo aquello que alguna vez llegué a amar.

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a corregir ensayos, pero al cabo de un rato me dí cuenta de que no podía, estaba demasiado preocupado por esa pequeña morenita. No se lo había contado a ella pero durante la reunión con el director, Weasley había asegurado que si le expulsaban se vengaría de Hermione. Esa noche el pelirrojo había traspasado todos los límites, cuando sus padre llegaron a recogerlo , en vez de encogerse ante sus gritos había levantado su cabeza y les había dicho que se iba y que ya no les consideraba de su familia. Albus había tardado media hora en tranquilizar a Molly después de que Ron se fuera por la chimenea. Cuando los había dejado para ir en busca de Hermione, el director me había advertido que no debía contar nada de lo que había visto y oído esa noche a nadie, y mucho menos a Harry y Hermione.

Snape había obedecido, pero ahora se preguntaba si la decisión del Director había sido la mejor, al fin y al cabo si por lo menos Potter lo supiera podría protegerla. En fin, debería de encargarse él de su protección. Se levantó, se ducho y se dirigió a la clase. No estaba cansado, muchas mañanas había dado clase sin dormir, así que llegó puntual como siempre a su clase de DCAO de sexto con Gryffindor y Slytherin. Al principio no se fijó en sus alumnos sino que dejo sus explicaciones más teóricas en la pizarra, pero cuando se volvió para elegir al agraciado que haría de conejillo de indias para demostrar el encantamiento, vio una cabellera morena y enmarañada al final del salón junto a Potter. No se lo podía creer, Granger había asistido a su clase, el suponía que se quedaría a descansar en su cama, es más por una vez lo habría entendido, pero no se había imaginado que acudiese puntual y con unas ojeras que casi le llegaban al suelo a su clase.

—Longbotton, venga aquí y demuéstrele a sus compañeros como repele mi encantamiento de piernas de gelatina— El muchacho me miró temblando y se dirigió al sitio indicado, siempre me había parecido un cabeza hueca pero en las últimas semanas me había dado cuenta que esta asignatura no se le daba tan mal como pociones, es más parecía que se le daba bien, pero de todas maneras me seguía gustando ponerle nervioso, era uno de mi pequeños placeres.

Al terminar la clase, cuando todos se iban dije:

—Granger ¿puede quedarse un momento?, tengo que decirle algo sobre su castigo— Ella me miró, le susurró algo a Potter y se acercó a mi escritorio.

—¿Como se encuentra? —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante mi pregunta.

—Yo, esto... yo me encuentro mejor profesor, pero todavía tengo un poco de miedo.

—No debería de tenerlo, Weasley ha sido expulsado y no volverá molestarla.

—No, no es por eso, es porque... — se quedó callada, como si se estuviera planteando si contármelo o no.

—¿Porque?

—Porque… si Ron pudo atacarme, es decir me salvé gracias a usted, yo me preguntó que podré hacer contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o sus mortífagos— así que era eso, simple y llano orgullo Gryffindor, no le gustaba sentirse como la damisela en apuros sino como el héroe que salva el mundo.

—Señorita, si le sirve de algo, creo que usted podría luchar contra ellos, por supuesto no le aseguro que pueda ganar, pero creo que sé lo suficiente como para decirle que sería una rival bastante digna, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—No, solo soy una niña débil, si usted no hubiera aparecido Ron me habría hecho lo que quisiera y yo ni siquiera me podría haber defendido.

—Por lo que tengo entendido usted logro escabullirse de sus brazos dándole en la cabeza con una piedra, y además en el momento en que intervine usted casi había escapado— la miré, sus ojos se habían vuelto más cristalinos, su orgullo estaba herido—, además le tengo que recordar que aunque usted no disponía de su varita logró escaparse y luchar contra él.

— Gracias Profesor...- me miró con un intento de sonrisa en su cara, era tan bonita, tan inocente, no se merecía nada de esto —mmm...,¿ esta tarde a que hora es mi castigo?

Se me había olvidado, el maldito castigo, bueno así la podría tener a mi lado más tiempo sin que nadie sospeche.

— La espero en la entrada del castillo a las 5, tras sus clases.

—Allí estaré... y adiós, profesor— y se marchó. Esta noche no sería un castigo, haríamos algo que seguro que le gustaría, empecé a rebuscar entre mis cajones en busca de un mapa del Bosque Prohibido y señale las zonas donde sabía que había unicornios.

Cuando terminé mis clases me cambié rápidamente en mi cuarto, me puse unos vaqueros de aspecto cómodo y me calce unas botas de montaña, además me puse un chaquetón bastante gordo. Supuse que si habíamos quedado en la entrada sería porque íbamos a salir y fuera hacía un frío invernal que aterraba.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, recordando la charla de hoy con Snape, le había contado una cosa que ni le había contado a Ginny, le había demostrado mi miedo a no poder defenderme ni luchar dignamente y él en vez de burlarse o reírse me había asegurado que yo era valiente y me había consolado. Definitivamente algo raro le pasaba al profesor.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, el ya me estaba esperando mirando con asco a los alumnos que salían y entraban riéndose del Gran Comedor, cuando me vio cambio su expresión por una menos desagradable, me saludó y nos encaminamos hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

No sabía que es lo que tenía preparado para el castigo, esperaba que nada demasiado asqueroso como lo de los gusarajos, pero viniendo de Snape me esperaba cualquier cosa. Andamos durante más de una hora por el bosque sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, el terreno era irregular y muy a menudo me tropezaba y él tenía que cogerme del codo para que no me cayera, no parecía incomodo por que yo lo retrasara, no hacía comentarios irónicos ni nada de eso, más bien parecía que disfrutaba del paseo.

Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía un pequeño valle en medio de la espesura del Bosque me detuvo y ambos nos escondimos tras un matorral, no sabía porque nos habíamos parado así que le miré , él estaba mirando hacia un pequeño árbol en el lado opuesto del valle, así que fijé mi mirada en ese lugar. Cuando por fin lo vi, no podía creerme que aquello fuera de verdad, era un madre unicornio con sus potrillos de un precioso color dorado, estaban jugando y parecían muy felices.

—Ahora vamos a intentar acercarnos, normalmente estos animales son huidizos y más si se trata de hombres, pero a esa hembra le curé una herida y creo que me reconocerá así que intentémoslo —Dicho esto comenzó a andar despacio por el centro del valle para que el animal lo viera, la madre fijó su mirada en mi profesor y luego en mí, entonces Snape saco lo que parecía un trozo de carne de su mochila y se lo ofreció.

Los pequeños miraron ansiosos la comida y miraron a su madre como pidiéndole permiso, después de un rato la madre les haría algún tipo de señal, porque los cachorros corrieron hacia nosotros y comenzaron a comer el trozo de carne, el profesor me dio otro trozo a mí y yo se lo dí a la madre.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde riendo y jugando con los pequeños unicornios, era impresionante como el profesor Snape cambiaba tanto cuando estaba con estos animales, se le veía relajado e incluso se reía.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer , recogimos nuestras mochilas, nos despedimos de los animalitos y nos encaminamos hacia el castillo.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesor?.

—Aunque le dijera que no, lo preguntaría, así que suéltelo.

—¿Porque me ha traído aquí? , no es que no me haya gustado pero creía que era un castigo.

—Señorita Granger, mis castigos no son copiar frases en una hoja de papel que no sirve para nada, prefiero hacer cosas productivas y hoy mientras usted jugaba con los cachorros no se ha dado cuenta de que se le caían algunos pelos de su cola— oh, claro el pelo de unicornio era muy valioso, y al jugar con ellos se le caería un montón.

—Lo entiendo, prof.. —estaba tan pendiente de la explicación del profesor que no me di cuenta del bache y me fui a dar de bruces contra el suelo, en ese momento unos brazos fuertes me rodearon por la cintura y me dieron la vuelta lentamente, por lo que mi cara quedó a unos escasos centímetros de la de Snape.

—Tendría que tener más cuidado al andar señorita Granger, le he salvado la vida dos veces en los últimos dos días y como usted comprenderá no puedo estar siempre pendiente de usted—Me lo dijo en el más puro estilo Snape y sin separarse ni un milímetro, nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

**Ala! pues ahora os dejo con la intriga! que mala soy! muchas gracias nuevamente por vuestros comentarios y vuestras lecturas, hoy me vino la inspiración así que no creo que tarde mucho en escribir el próximo porque me está saliendo imaginación por las orejas jajajaj**

**Un beso a todos y otra vez gracias por leer este relatos**


	7. El beso

Sabía que no debía, al fin y al cabo solo soy un viejo profesor, amargado y odiado por todo el mundo. No tenía derecho a besar a ese alma tan inocente que sostenía entre mis manos, ella no podía besar a un monstruo como yo, pero en ese momento no pensé en eso, solo pude ver sus dulces ojos de chocolate y pude leer en ellos el valor y el deseo de que lo hiciera, así que sin más dilación la besé.

Fue un beso dulce y lento , solo quería sentirla y probar el sabor de sus labios, no sabía cuando podría volver asentir aquello o si alguna vez lo podría volver a sentir, así que lo alargue todo lo que pude. Cuando su respiración se volvió agitada supe que el final estaba cerca así que la apreté más contra mí y respiré su dulce aroma antes de separarla. Nos quedamos mirando durante un buen rato, en ese momento mi mente volvió a funcionar y me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Señorita Granger, la próxima vez que decida abalanzarse sobre un profesor, espero que yo no sea el elegido —con un ágil movimiento la coloqué en pie y la separé de mí —,entiendo que ha pasado por una situación difícil, pero yo no soy un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Vi como mis palabras hacían efecto en ella, se enrojeció y miró hacia el suelo. Sabía que le había hecho daño con esas palabras, probablemente había sido su primer beso y ella me vería como su príncipe azul, su héroe que la había salvado de un malvado, pero no era así yo no podía ser su hombre, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor. Así que me volví a poner mi máscara de frialdad y le miré con esa mirada que solo reservo a Potter.

—Ahora debemos volver al castillo, no quiero que sus amigos crean que la he raptado.

Caminamos en silencio, ella solo miraba al suelo aunque de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, la dejé a las puertas del comedor y me fui. Maldito fuera Voldemort, maldito el día en el que hice daño por primera vez a otra persona, pero sobre todo maldito momento en el que eche mi vida a perder. Había sido probablemente el mejor beso de mi vida, por una vez había besado a la persona que quería y no había pensado en Lily, pero por culpa de todos mis errores sabía perfectamente que no la podría volver a tener más entre mi brazos.

Necesitaba un buen trago y lo necesitaba ahora.

Me sentía como una tonta, tras darle un par de vueltas a la comida de mi plato les dije a mi amigos que me encontraba mal y me fui a los dormitorios. Ahora estaba en mi habitación completamente sola y llorando sobre mi cama.

Había sido un momento tan especial, al fin y al cabo era como me había imaginado siempre mi primer beso, pero luego se había estropeado , él se había enfadado y me había acusado de abalanzarme contra él. Puede que no le hubiera gustado, que se esperara otra cosa, pero de la única cosa de la que estaba segura era de que él había sido el que pegó sus labios a los míos.

Cuando llegaron mis compañeras me hice la dormida y cuando ya estaban todas dormidas decidir dar una vuelta por el castillo. Me acerqué al dormitorio de los chicos y zarandeé a Harry.

—Harry,¡ despierta! — Abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente y me miró.

—¿Qué pasa Hermione? —de pronto dio un salto y cogió su varita —,¿ alguien ha tratado de atacarte? ¿Ron...?

—No, Harry calla vas a despertar a todo el mundo —lo tranquilice rápidamente —,solo quiero pasear por el castillo y necesito tu capa de invisibilidad.

—Vale —se agachó sobre el baúl y comenzó a rebuscar, al fin sacó un pequeño bulto y me lo dio- toma, pero prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

— Jajajaja ¿tu pidiéndome que tenga cuidado?, ¿eres el mismo que se enfrentó a Voldemort en su primer año de colegio, o el que luchó contra un basilisco?

—Jajaja, de acuerdo puede ser que yo no sea el más indicado para dar ese tipo de consejos, pero me preocupas mucho Hermione y solo quiero que estés bien.

—Harry te prometo que no haré nada peligroso, solo quiero dar una vuelta para airearme y aclarar mis ideas.

—Vale —se volvió a meter en su cama y yo salí de su habitación, me coloque la capa invisible y salí por el retrato.

La señora Gorda se asustó cuando se abrió a esas horas pero cuando empezó a gritar vio que no había nadie, así que imagino que tal vez había sido la maldita gata del señor Filch. Hermione sabía que tendría problemas para entrar, pero hoy más que nunca necesitaba un descanso en el cuarto de baños de los prefectos.

**Cortito, pero el beso se merecía un capitulo para el solito jejejeje ^^ un beso y gracias por todas sus lecturas y comentarios!**


	8. Obstáculos al amor

Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, disfrutando del paseo a la luz de la luna. Como era invisible me sentía muy segura, algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo. Cuando por fin llegué al baño de prefectos entré y me quité la capa. Este baño siempre me había gustado y además dado los pocos alumnos que tenían acceso a él, casi siempre estaba vacío.

Me desprendí de mi ropa mientras la gran piscina se llenaba y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente honda, me metí. Me sumergí y nadé un poco, deseé poder pasar toda la noche allí, pero sabía que si no dormía, mañana no podría con mi cuerpo y además tenía que tener fuerzas para el castigo de mañana del Profesor Snape.

Salí de la piscina, me sequé y me puse la ropa y la capa encima. En el camino de vuelta me crucé con el señor Filch y con su odiosa gata, el animal olisqueo en mi dirección pero el conserje no se dio cuenta y yo rápidamente me fui de allí. El problema llegó cuando me presente ante la señora Gorda. Estaba completamente dormida y sabía que si la despertaba armaría un escándalo, sabía que mi única opción era dormir en el suelo pero me negaba a creerlo. Justo en el momento en el que iba a dejarme caer sobre el suelo para intentar dormir, se abrió la puerta.

La señora se sobresaltó y preguntó quien había osado a abrirla a esas horas de la noche, a lo que un todavía dormido Harry respondió:

— Es que me he acordado de que se me había olvidado un libro en la biblioteca pero mejor lo recojo mañana—En esos momentos yo pasaba por el hueco del retrato, y pude escuchar perfectamente el enfado de la señora Gorda.

—Pues la próxima vez piensa un poco antes de despertarme o cambiaré todas las contraseñas y no te dejaré entrar por las noches —Pero cuando terminó de decir está frase Harry ya estaba dentro y el retrato se estaba cerrando.

— Harry ¡gracias por abrir!, ¿Como sabías que estaba allí fuera muerta de frío y esperando a que alguien abriera? —Harry sonrió y saco de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador.

— Estaba preocupado porque tardabas mucho, así que decidí mirar donde estabas y te vi en la puerta, así que supuse que no podrías entrar.

—Oh Harry te adoro, eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener —y dicho esto cada uno se encaminó a su habitación para intentar dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche.

La mañana pasó para Hermione muy deprisa, por supuesto no había pegado ojo y ya era la segunda noche que no dormía por lo que en las clases estaba que se caía. Incluso la Profesora Mcgonagall le había preguntado si estaba enferma. Aquella tarde definitivamente sería muy dura.

—Clapton, otro cero —el muchacho me miró solo por un instante, para luego bajar su mirada al suelo y sonrojarse —, ¿como es posible que un alumno de segundo no sepa hacer ni el más mínimo conjuro defensivo?

—Yo... yo ... lo siento Profesor... —Lo miré con desprecio, sabía que el no tenía la culpa, ya que su profesora del año pasado era una total incompetente que no había enseñado nada, pero tenía que apretarles las tuercas si quería obtener resultados este año.

—Quiero que para mañana tengo este hechizo perfecto, porque le lanzaré un imperio y espero que pueda defenderse o lo haré tirarse por la ventana —El muchacho me miró con una expresión de terror en la cara y yo reprimí la sonrisa, los alumnos pequeños eran tan fáciles de asustar. Mañana sabría hacer le hechizo perfectamente, es más yo sabía que se pasaría toda la noche practicándolo si es preciso, el miedo era el mejor aliciente para un alumno.

Cuando terminé mi última clase me dirigí a mi despacho, hoy no tenía ganas de comer en el Gran Comedor. La pasada noche no había podido pegar ojo, pensando en que le había hecho daño a Hermione, había sido demasiado brusco con ella y eso debía arreglarlo. Pero muy en su interior sabía perfectamente que esto era un mera excusa para tenerla más cerca, Snape creía firmemente que no estaba a la altura de Hermione y que ella no se merecía a alguien como él pero por otro lado se estaba enamorando y quería tenerla entre sus brazos para siempre.

Sabía que era un egoísta por querer que esa niña le quisiera como él la quería y aunque en un principio se había resistido al amor por protegerla, cada vez se estaba haciendo más difícil y presentía que al final terminaría atrayéndola hacia él.

A las siete en punto unos suaves golpes en la puerta, le anunciaron que Hermione acababa de llegar, puso su semblante más duro y la recibió con un seco, buenas tardes, luego sin mirarla siquiera le mandó que ordenara los frascos de sus pociones por orden alfabético. Snape sabía que ese trabajo duraría toda la tarde, porque hacia años que no los ordenaba.

Fingió que corregía ensayos mientras la observaba, era tan bonita, tan delicada, entonces observo como uno de los frascos cayó a al suelo y estalló, Hermione al irlo a recoger se cortó con el cristal. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a ayudar a su alumna, le examinó la mano y le pidió que se sentara en su silla, al cabo de un rato volvió con algodón y una poción sanadora.

Muy delicadamente se la puso en la herida, sintiendo como ella se estremecía cada vez que él la tocaba.

—Granger, yo quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer —¿ que había sido eso? ¿él había dicho eso? ¿ le había pedido perdón a una alumna? definitivamente algo raro le pasaba.

—No pasa nada profesor- le sonrió y Snape sintió que se derretía- pero creo que deberíamos de hablar de ese asunto, yo quiero estar con usted —Snape se sintió en el cielo, ella quería estar con él , pero sin embargo sacudió su cabeza y dijo.

—Tiene que comprender que esta relación es imposible, aunque usted estuviera enamorada de mí , cosa que realmente dudó, yo soy su profesor y soy muy mayor para usted —dios!¿ porque estaba diciendo eso?, él ni siquiera sabía si esa niña sentía algo , al fin y al cabo él había sido quien empezó el beso, y aunque ella no se había resistido, tampoco podía saber si le había gustado o no.

—Pero profesor, la edad da igual y además no le estoy diciendo que nos casemos ni nada de eso, solo le pido que lo intentemos, si los dos nos queremos que importa la edad.

— No puede ser y punto, y no me tiente más, esto es lo correcto —había ido aumentando su tono de voz hasta casi gritar.

—Eres un imbécil, solo te pones trabas a ti mismo para no ser feliz, con razón te llaman el monstruo de las mazmorras— cuando terminó de decir estas palabras se dio la vuelta y se marchó del despacho dando un portazo, dejando a un Snape boquiabierto tras de si.

Oh no, ¿como había podido pasar una cosa así?, la noche pasada había planeado todo y cuando se le rompió aquel frasco, Hermione vio la oportunidad para hacer que él se acercara, se había cortado queriendo solo para que la curara. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, el le había pedido perdón, pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar, le había gritado que era muy mayor para ella. Já como si eso importara , ella había reunido todo su valor de Gryffindor para decir aquellas palabra y a él solo se le había ocurrido decir que era muy mayor.

Ahora sentada en la sala común, se arrepentía de haber insultado al profesor, pero se lo merecía, sabía que eso le traería problemas, pero le daba igual, tan solo quería que Snape se quitara esa coraza de soledad que él mismo se había impuesto y disfrutara de la vida.

No sabía como, pero lo conseguiría.

**Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios y también a aquellos que me han puesto entre sus favoritos =). Hoy como veréis el capitulo es un poco flojito, pero es que tengo que estudiar y tengo muy poco tiempo libre, os prometo que el próximo será mas interesante . Mucho besos para todos**.


	9. El secuestro

Esto había ido demasiado lejos, iría ahora mismo a hablar con Hermione y le dejaría claro que no podían estar juntos y que ella le debía un respeto por ser su profesor. No podía permitir que le faltara el respeto, al fin y al cabo era su alumna y así se debía comportar. Conforme iba dando vueltas por su despacho se daba cuenta de que debería de haber parado todo aquello mucho antes, la amaba, por supuesto que la quería pero él era un hombre maduro, él tenía que haber tomado las riendas y alejarla para no hacerle daño, aunque este ya estaba hecho por lo que para que se olvidara de él tendría que ser duro con ella. En realidad solo quería que ella pudiera disfrutar de una vida feliz acompañada de un joven apuesto e inteligente que estuviera a su altura no como él.

Cuando salió desde su despacho hacia la sala común de Gryffindor todavía no tenía decidido lo que le iba a decir ni como. No quería ridiculizarla delante de sus compañeros, pero quizás sería lo mejor, así ella le odiaría y no le volvería a mirar. Se veía como un villano preparando el plan más perverso para hacerle daño a su contrincante, pero si sus palabras conseguían el fin que deseaba todo iría bien.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a su destino, vio que había un gran revuelo frente al retrato de la señora gorda, muchos alumnos que no eran Gryffindors estaban frente a ella hablando e incluso algunas niñas estaban llorando. Todos se iban apartando para dejarme pasar y cuando llegué al retrato la señora gorda me abrió, Dumbledore estaba al otro lado hablando muy seriamente con Minerva. Cuando entre supe la gravedad del asunto, había muchos profesores dentro y hablaban con nerviosismo entre ellos, de pronto el Director se fijó en mi presencia:

—Severus necesitamos tu ayuda, ha pasado algo muy grave —Sentí que valoraba la forma de darme la información, lo cual era extraño, Dumbledore sabía que yo era un hombre muy fuerte y siempre me daba las malas noticias sin rodeos, por eso me preocupe.

—¿ Qué es lo que pasa, Albus? —Me miró como si me estuviera examinado con rayos X y observó todas mis reacciones mientras me decía:

—La señorita Granger ha desaparecido, al parecer recibió una carta falsa que supuestamente estaba escrita por la profesora Vector, le decía que debían reunirse en la biblioteca para solucionar unos problemas con su trabajo.

Sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo, no escuché al director, que seguía con su relato. Solo podía pensar en una cosa y era en ella, en mi precioso ángel. Sabía quien se la había llevado y la encontraría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida.

No me volverían a quitar a la mujer que amaba.

Hacía frío, sentía que mis dientes castañeaban pero no podía ni darme calor abrazándome a mi misma ya que tenía las manos atadas sobre mi cabeza. Me sentía como en esas películas de secuestros en los que la víctima sabe perfectamente que va a morir y solo desea que no la torturen.

Me habían abordado cuando iba a la biblioteca, me habían colocado un paño con cloroformo en la boca y lo único que recordaba antes de despertarme aquí era que mi último pensamiento había sido ¿ quien será el idiota que utiliza un medio muggle tan peligroso pudiendo hacer magia?

Ahora cuando ya se había despejado del cloroformo comenzaba a poder pensar con claridad y podía imaginarse perfectamente quien era su captor. No sabía donde estaba ya que tenía una venda en los ojos que le impedía ver, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que le habían quitado el uniforme, solo sentía la ropa interior protegiéndola del frío y eso le daba mucho miedo.

No quería que su vida acabara en aquel lugar, sola y a manos de su secuestrador, solo podía pensar en el dolor de sus padres al recibir la noticia de su muerte a través de Dumbledore, tampoco quería que sus amigos sufrieran pero del que más se acordaba era de Severus.

Lo amaba y a estas alturas sabía que él la amaba también, por eso se preguntaba como sobreviviría a un golpe tan duro, ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que su profesor tenía sentimientos aunque muy escondidos.

Escuchó unos paso dirigirse hacia la habitación donde se encontraba, abrieron la puerta y ella se tensó dispuesta a recibir golpes, insultos o lo que fuera pero lo que no se imaginaba fue la voz que escuchó:

—Vaya, vaya, Hermione Granger, por fin tengo el placer de conocerte —Era el mismísimo Lord Voldemot el que me hablaba. Pero lo que más me aturdió fueron otras palabras provenientes del que hasta hace unos días era mi mejor amigo.

—Señor, se la he traído para que la castigue si quiere, es una sangre sucia, que se cree mejor que los sangre pura.

El señor oscuro emitió un risa fría y tras esto dijo:

—Weasley los dos sabemos perfectamente que la has traído aquí para que la torture y le de la más dolorosa de las muertes porque te rechazó. Pero no te preocupes al fin y al cabo ella es un enemigo y tu estás en mi bando así que dejaré que te diviertas.

Hermione creyó que iba a desmayar y todas sus esperanzas de una muerte rápida se desvanecieron en ese mismo instante.

**Os prometo que en el próximo cap. habrá mucha acción =) muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas y comentarios, un beso.**


	10. La prisionera

_"Por favor, solo quiero morir" _

Ese era el mismo pensamiento que había tenido durante todo el día. Sentía las heridas por todo mi cuerpo y mi mente se debilitaba al no poder usar la magia. Lo único que me impedía suplicar que me mataran, era mi orgullo Gryffindor. No les daría lo que querían, no suplicaría, había llorado al principio de las torturas pero ya no me quedaban lágrimas , así que ahora solo podía emitir un suspiro cada vez que me daban un golpe. Sabía que pronto mi barreras se derrumbarían pero esperaba que antes de eso me desmayara por el dolor.

Sospechaba que eran por lo menos tres personas distintas las que me estaban torturando, pero no lo podía saber ya que seguía con los ojos vendados. Se turnaban, cada vez que uno se cansaba de azotarme, de darme puñetazos o simplemente de reírse de mí, venía otro. Solo estaba segura de cuando era Ron el que me daba los golpes, ya que en ellos había furia y rencor mientras que en los otros solo había diversión y crueldad.

Estaba empezando a perder la consciencia y quizás por eso o porque llevaba todo el día pensándolo pregunté:

—Ron ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Los golpes pararon, sabía que era él por su manera de resoplar. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se decidió a responder.

—Tu eres una sangre sucia y me despreciaste, esos son mis motivos.

—No te creo, si fuera solo por mi, no te habrías unido a Voldemort.

—Tu no eres nadie para decirme si me crees o no. Pero es cierto que tu no eres todo el problema aunque si uno de los factores principales.

— Pero ¿ que te ha hecho Harry? él siempre te ha apoyado en todo y ahora te unes a su mayor enemigo —No sabía como podía estar hablando tan tranquilamente con la persona que me estaba torturando y que me iba a matar, pero tenía verdadera curiosidad y además me estaba dando un descanso porque no me estaba pegando.

— Yo... yo me cansé de estar a la sombra, de ser siempre el amigo de.., Harry era el elegido y tu eras la sabelotodo pero yo no era nada, nunca soy nada— Guau no sabía que Ron tuviera esa clase de sentimientos, no se porque pero me atreví a decirle:

—Ron pero para nosotros eras nuestro amigo, yo no tengo la culpa de que los otros no te vean.

— Já tu eres la que más daño me ha hecho , me rechazaste y luego hiciste que todo el colegio se riera de mí. Menos mal que Draco me ofreció unirme a los mortífagos para poder vengarme y para poder ser alguien en la vida.

—Pero ¿no te das cuenta de que se están aprovechando de ti?, te están sacando información sobre Harry y Hogwarts , solo le sirves para eso- en ese momento sentí un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga.

—¡NOOOO!, ELLOS CREEN EN MI, EL MISMÍSIMO SEÑOR TENEBROSOS ME DIO LA BIENVENIDA Y ME HIZO LA MARCA— A medida que me gritaba me seguía dando golpes- aquí soy alguien importante y me respetan.

Justo cuando creía que no aguantaría más se abrió la puerta.

—Weasley, para.

—Sí, señor.

—Chico si la tratas así no nos durara mucho tiempo, y tenía entendido que querías que sufriera.

—Lo siento, es que me he puesto furioso.

—Te entiendo, bueno para eso tenemos a nuestro experto en pociones, para que arregle los desperfectos y dejé a nuestras víctimas listas para una nueva tanda de castigos —Hermione solo pudo soltar un suspiro ante esta expectativa —,ahora Weasley ven conmigo, tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Hogwarts y tu amiguito Harry.

Se fueron, y pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, ya sabía que esto pasaría pero había tenido esperanzas de que nadie viniera a torturarla más. Los pasos de su nuevo verdugo eran lentos y seguros, no había escuchado antes esa clase de pisadas, al menos en este calabozo, ya que lo mortífagos pisaban rápido y estaban siempre nerviosos.

—Bien ahora le voy a desatar espero que ni se le ocurra moverse por su bien, le pondré un par de pociones y luego estará listo para los deseos del Señor Tenebroso —No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca fue:

— Severus...

Después de un día frenético , por fin se había podido retirar a su dormitorio. Dumbledore había ordenado registrar todo el castillo y sus alrededores y aunque todos sabían perfectamente quien era el culpable de desaparición, Albus se negaba a creerlo.

— Vamos Severus, el joven Weasley no tiene la capacidad para entrar al castillo sin ser visto y secuestrar a una de las alumnas sin que nos diéramos cuenta- le había dicho el Director.

—Pero señor, pudo haber recibido ayuda.

—No lo creo, ¿quien ayudaría a secuestrar a una joven tan inocente? — Sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una idea descabellada. Pero yo sabía que no era así, no sabía quien pero Weasley había recibido ayuda para secuestrar a Hermione.

El Director nos había mandado a dormir ya que mañana tendríamos clases y no podíamos estar sin dormir tanto tiempo. Justo cuando me estaba empezando a desvestir sentí mi marca arder, el Señor Tenebroso me estaba llamando. Tiene que ser esta noche, llevo semanas sin recibir noticias ni ordenes y hoy se le ocurre llamarme, pensaba mientras me colocaba rápidamente mi ropa de mortífago.

Salí fuera de los limites del castillo y me aparecí en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy, allí me esperaba un nervioso Colagusano.

—Señor, el amo dice que debe curar a un prisionero para que puede seguir recibiendo las torturas —Puff así que era eso, un simple desgraciado al que habían pillado y lo estaban torturando. Esperaba que no fuera nadie conocido, odiaba cuando le suplicaban que los salvara y él no podía hacer nada.

Colagusano le acompaño hasta las mazmorras y le señaló el calabozo donde se encontraba el prisionero. Abrió la puerta y observo un cuerpo colgando del techo, no podía ver nada más dada la oscuridad de la habitación, así que comenzó a sacar sus materiales de espaldas al prisionero mientras le decía que no podía moverse y esas cosas.

Justo cuando iba a iluminar la estancia para empezar a curar a la persona, escuchó una voz que aunque rota y rasgada por el dolor reconoció al instante:

— Severus... —su corazón se paró cuando se dio la vuelta y vio al que era el amor de su vida colgando sin fuerzas y con sangre cayendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Hermione.. ¿ que.. que haces aquí? —No se atrevía ni ha tocarla ya que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, no había ni un centímetro sano.

— Ron...- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Lo sabía, sabía que Weasley tenía ayuda, pero lo que no se había podido imaginar es que el muy tonto se había unido a Voldemort.

—Hermione escúchame, debo informar a Dumbledore de lo que está ocurriendo, ahora te daré unas pociones para aliviar tu dolor y para sanarte pero te prometo que volveré y te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo de verdad — Sentía un deseo sobrehumano de llevármela de allí pero no podía, ya que la casa estaba llena de mortífagos sin contar con Voldemort que me impedirían sacarla de allí.

—Te creo... ¿Severus?...

—¿Qué?

—¿ Me podrías dar un beso? —Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, solo a ella se le ocurriría pedir en esta situación tan complicada un beso, pero también era cierto que yo deseaba dárselo.

Me acerqué lentamente y la besé todo lo suavemente que pude, luego me separé y ella suspiro.

— Gracias...

—Ya arreglaremos cuentas en otro momento, ahora te voy a curar.

Durante diez minutos le fui curando todas y cada una de las heridas hasta que no le quedo ni una. Ella estaba semiinconsciente pero gemía con cada roce, debía de sentir un dolor atroz.

Cuando termine le di un fugaz besó y le volví a prometer que la sacaría de allí, ella suspiro y me dijo que me creía.

Me costo mucho irme de esa habitación y dejarla sola, pero tuve que hacerlo, subí y me encontré a Colagusano en el vestíbulo, le dije que ya la había curado y que me tenía que ir al colegio. Cuando salí de la mansión me aparecí en los terrenos anexos a Hogwarts y mientras iba camino al despacho de Director solo podía pensar en la muerte más dolorosa y cruel que le podría dar al menor de los Weasley.

**Odio a Ron!... y a Dumbledore por creer que todo el mundo es bueno! jajaja muchas gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas. Prometo actualizar pronto ;D Muchas gracias a todos.**


	11. El rescate  1ª parte

—Lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada por ella...

—¿ Como que no podemos hacer nada por ella?,que pretendes, ¿que la dejemos en manos del Señor Tenebroso? —Sentía como la furia se iba acumulando en mi interior.

—Severus me asombras, nunca pensé que te importara tanto la señorita Granger —Lo dijo en un tono que me hacía sospechar que él ya sabía mis sentimientos hacia ella —,pero lo siento no podemos arriesgar el bien de toda la comunidad mágica por una niña.

—Pero Albus ¿te estas escuchando?, tú, el mayor mago del mundo, defensor del amor por encima de todo ¿piensas dejar morir a una niña inocente?, no lo entiendo la verdad... — Le había dado un golpe bajo, me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

—No necesito que entiendas nada, la decisión ya esta tomada y aunque me duela debo hacer lo necesario para asegurar la paz en el mundo mágico. Un ataque en estos momentos contra Voldemort pondría en peligro todo nuestros planes.

Quería gritarle, quería decirle lo injusto que era, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Me quede mirándolo sin expresión alguna, o más bien con esa expresión que todos ponemos cuando planeamos algo pero queremos ocultarlo.

—Espero que no estés tramando nada, tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su camino y si por casualidad cuando vayamos a atacar a Voldemort ella sigue viva, yo seré el primero en ir a salvarla, pero ahora no se puede.

—Me voy a mi dormitorio— Me fui dando un portazo, si ese viejo se creía que iba a dejar a Hermione tirada lo tenía claro. Un plan se estaba formando en mi mente, pero era demasiado arriesgado hasta para mi. Bueno pensándolo bien no tenía nada que perder, y ella sin duda merecía todos los peligros a los que me pudiera enfrentar. definitivamente lucharía por ella con o sin la ayuda de Dumbledore.

No sabía si habían pasado horas o días, pero su mente estaba más fuerte y quizás por eso parecía aguantar mejor los golpes. La visita de Snape había encendido la llama de la esperanza en su corazón y ahora solo podía pensar en él.

Recordaba su infancia, llena de felices recuerdos aunque estos fueran siempre con sus padres. No había tenido amigos en su escuela muggle, nunca había conectado bien con los otros niños de su edad y siempre se habían burlado de ella por su extraña adicción a los libros y por los sucesos extraños que pasaban a su alrededor. A pesar de esto no recordaba esta época como una etapa mala sino como una carrera de obstáculos en la que al final había llegado a la meta, se había enterado de que era bruja.

Cuando llego aquel hombre con una gran barba blanca y una ropa muy rara y le dijo que era una bruja, pensó que era una broma, pero luego descubrió que no era así y que había sitios exclusivos para magos e incluso un colegio especial para ellos. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella, cuando llegó al colegio por fin pudo hacer amigos y habían sido unos años muy divertidos lleno de aventuras, pero ahora se encontraba aquí sola, torturada por uno de sus mejores amigos y con la única esperanza de que la salvara un hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente pero con el que no había hablado más de media hora seguida.

Anhelaba una vida tranquila pero no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, se sentía fuerte y sabía que si moría al menos la recordarían como una buena persona y como una luchadora, a ella con eso le bastaba.

—¿ Severus que te trae por aquí? —Estaba sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa del comedor de los Malfoy y me miraba intentando leerme la mente, aunque sabía que yo la tenía completamente cerrada.

—Mi señor, le vengo a hablar sobre su nueva incorporación, el joven Weasley.

—¿ Como lo sabes? — Siempre tenía que saber todo.

—Me lo imagine al ver que nuestra nueva prisionera era la sangre sucia Granger.

—Bien, eres muy astuto Severus , y ¿se puede saber que es lo que te inquieta?.

—Es un joven inseguro, inmaduro y muy torpe, creo que solo le traerá problemas, además que solo está aquí por un despecho y no porque de verdad quiera servirle.

—Vaya, vaya Severus, si que odias al chico —. Mientras me decía esto jugueteaba con la varita entre sus dedos. — Yo también he pensado en ese aspecto, además creía que me daría buena información sobre Potter pero solo me ha dicho tonterías.

—Lo ve Señor, ese chico no sirve para nada- dije para corroborar sus palabras.

—Colagusano trae a Weasley- dijo mirando a una esquina que estaba en la penumbra, un tembloroso hombrecillo salió de allí y se dirigió hacia los calabozos donde estaría Ron torturando a Hermione. —Ahora podréis arreglar vuestras cuentas pendientes.

Una cruel sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras decía estas palabras, lo que me hizo temer lo peor, pero no por mi sino por el pelirrojo, si tenía que torturarlo o matarlo lo haría pero aunque lo odiaba me daba pena. Al fin y al cabo solo era un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas que había sido tan tonto como para unirse a Voldemort solo por un berrinche digno de un niño de tres años.

**Es cortito pero es que este capitulo lo he dividido en dos porque sino me salía muy largo, el próximo cap. tendrá violencia y no se si habrá alguna muerte jajjaja hasta la próxima actualización ;D**


	12. El rescate  2ª Parte

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor... —le repetía estas palabras una vez tras otra a la pequeña que tenía entre mis brazos.

Todavía no sabía como había llegado a esta situación, estaba corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts con Hermione en mis brazos completamente inconsciente y herida, además estaba lloviendo y eso dificultaba mi rapidez. Cuando al fin crucé las puertas principales del castillo pude sentir muchas miradas sobre mí, pero no me importo. No me importo que todo el mundo me mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos, no me importo que los alumnos vieran las lágrimas en mi ojos, no me importo que escucharan mis gritos de súplica, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en salvarla.

Camine rápidamente hacia la enfermería pero por el camino una voz surgió justo detrás mía:

—Severus.. ¿ Qué ... qué has hecho? —Albus me miraba con una expresión horrorizada, para luego bajar la mirada hacia la niña que sostenía entre mis brazos—. ¿ Qué ha pasado?

No pude articular palabra, solo pude mirarle. Le miré como años atrás había hecho, la noche en que encontré a Lily muerta y entonces supo lo que debía hacer. Sentí como se intentaba meter en mi mente para leer lo que había pasado y por primera vez en muchos años mis barreas de experto oclumántico cayeron.

_Tres horas antes..._

—_Colagusano trae a Weasley._

_Cuando esa sucia rata desapareció de la estancia, el Señor Tenebroso y yo nos quedamos en absoluto silencio. Me miró y yo le sostuve la mirada hasta que se cansó, me enorgullecía pensar que yo era una de las pocas personas que podía mirar a Voldemort a esos rojos ojos sin echarse a temblar . _

_Cuando por fin se escuchó la puerta me giré a observar la cara que ponía el pelirrojo al verme. En un primer momento no reparó en mí sino que miró hacia donde estaba el Señor Oscuro, pero al ver que este no le dirigía palabra sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación, cuando por fin reparó en mi presencia su cara mostró sorpresa aunque esta expresión rápidamente fue cambiada por una de asco. Le sonreí al más puro estilo Snape y pude ver como temblaba para gran satisfacción mía._

—_Weasley te he llamado por que quiero hablar contigo de una cosa _— _El aludido retiró su mirada de la mía a regañadientes y se encaró hacia Voldemort._

—_¿ De que, mi Señor?_

—_Severus opina que tú no eres un sirviente fiel, y que me traicionaras a las primeras de cambió _—_Bueno exactamente esas no eran las palabras que había dicho, pero sabía que el Señor Tenebroso quería crear tensión y divertirse un rato, por lo que supuse que estaba intentando caldear el ambiente. Y según lo que reflejaba la cara de Ron lo estaba consiguiendo._

—_Eso no es cierto Señor, yo le soy fiel y daría mi vida por usted._

—_Ja ja ja ... eso habría que verlo_—_ No pude reprimir decir estas palabras, me había prometido a mí mismo guardar silencio durante el interrogatorio a Weasley, pero eso era demasiado como para callarse. Si ese chico pensaba de verdad lo que decía me vestiría de blanco durante toda una semana._

—_¡ Usted no sabe nada! _—_me miró furioso y en ese momento supe lo que iba a contar _—,_mi Señor, ¿usted sabe que el Profesor Snape pasa información a la Orden del Fénix.?_

— _Vaya, vaya Severus, el chico apuesta fuerte contra ti _—_Voldemort se lo estaba pasando en grande._

—_Niño tonto, yo solo soy un espía a las órdenes de mi amo, Dumbledore confía en mi , solo por esa absurda idea del amor._

—_Mi amo eso no es verdad, métase en mi mente y vea la informaciones que daba a Dumbledore y a la Orden, yo no estoy mintiendo _—_Ron se arrodillo ante el Lord suplicándole que le leyera la mente_—,_ además él...esto.. yo creo que siente algo por Hermione._

_Me quede rígido como una tabla, ¿ como sabía ese pequeño mocoso mis sentimientos hacia Hermione? , el Señor Tenebroso me miró y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

—_Ohh , entonces no hace falta que me meta en tu mente, tenemos la prueba perfecta, Colagusano trae a la sangre sucia_—_oh no, a ella no... tenía que actuar y rápido. Me acerqué a ÉL y le susurré:_

—_Señor no creerá a este mocoso ¿no?._

—_Severus, por supuesto que no, pero quiero divertirme un rato, solo eso._

_En ese momento apareció Colagusano arrastrando el cuerpo de una semiinconsciente Hermione. La dejó tirada en medio del salón y volvió a su oscuro escondite._

—_Bien, Severus quiero que tortures a la sangre sucia y espero que te esfuerces al máximo y la hagas sufrir solo como tu sabes o si no te castigaré yo a ti_—_ En ese momento mi mente era un caos, el Señor Tenebroso sabía perfectamente que mis cruciatus eran de los más dolorosos y que mis torturas eran las peores después de las suyas. Por unos momentos me planteé no hacerlo, pero yo era el espía más valioso de Dumbledore y sin mí la Guerra sería más difícil de ganar._

_Miré hacia Hermione y note como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, observe como una lágrima descendía por sus mejillas imaginándose lo que le esperaba, pero su mirada era valiente y parecía como si me animara a hacerlo, era una chica fuerte pero nunca hubiera imaginado que se sacrificaría de esa manera por el bien comúé los ojos y con las últimas y únicas fuerzas que me quedaban pronuncié:_

—_Crucio _—_La cara de Hermione se contrajo y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, dejándola momentáneamente afónica. Tras este primer grito intentó aguantar sin emitir ningún sonido, pero yo era un excelente torturador y sabía que no aguantaría mucho._

_Cuando terminé este primer conjuro, miré al Señor Tenebroso que me ordenó que siguiera._

_El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba y los conjuros le estaban creando verdaderas secuelas físicas , ya que al recibir el impactos de estos, chocaba contra el frío suelo de piedra, supe el momento en el que el dolor supero el umbral de la consciencia cuando Hermione ya no gritaba ni lloraba ni hacia absolutamente ningún movimiento. Sabía que no había muerto por su respiración pero también sabía que si proseguía con ese castigo no duraría mucho._

— _Para _—_El Señor Tenebroso se había levantado y sin mirar siquiera a la muchacha que estaba en posición fetal y sangrando por muchas partes de su cuerpo se dirigió hasta el pelirrojo._

—_Vaya, vaya parece Weasley que estabas equivocado _—_Este lo miró con cara de terror, aunque yo solo lo pude ver de reojo ya que estaba concentrado en observar a Hermione _—._Es indudable que me has servido y que me he divertido mucho gracias a ti... pero ya no me sirves para nada._

_Antes de que cualquiera de los que estaban en esa habitación pudiera reaccionar el muchacho pelirrojo yacía muerto en el suelo, solo le pude dedicar una mirada de pena, ya que acto seguido Voldemort se acercó hasta Hermione._

— _¿Y ahora contigo que hacemos?, antes me servías para tener entretenido y contento a mi informador, pero ahora que él ha muerto tampoco me sirves de nada_—_ Miré con horror como el Señor Tenebroso levantaba su varita hacia ella._

_Pero en el corto lapso de tiempo entre estas palabras y el Avada Kadabra varias cosas ocurrieron. Hermione volvió a la consciencia y me miró, y solo fue preciso que dijera mi nombre para que yo tomara la decisión que había estado luchando por no tomar durante toda la noche. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y conjuré un escudo entre Voldemort y ella, lo que hizo que el hechizo asesino rebotara y le diera Voldemort. No le dio de lleno, pero si lo rozó y al ser un maldición tan poderosa este cayó inconsciente al mis muchos años de prácticas como mortífago , sabía que disponía de muy poco tiempo antes de que despertara, así que cogí a Hermione entre mis brazos y me aparecí cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts._

_La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre nosotros y Hermione se agarraba a mí como si fuera su última esperanza y así era, de mi dependía que llegáramos a Hogwarts para salvarla. Cuando ya estábamos cerca del bosque prohibido sentí como tiraba de mi camisa por lo que bajé mi mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos color caramelo:_

—_No te preocupes, te salvaré, mi pequeña, no temas._

—_Severus... gracias_—_ y tras esto se desmayó._

Albus salió de mi mente y me miró, con una expresión entre la admiración y la pena:

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y tras esto los dos corrimos hacia la enfermería.

**Espero que este capítulo os emocione tanto como me ha emocionado a mí escribirlo! Como siempre muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios, hasta la próxima actualización!**


	13. El despertar

El sol calentaba mi mejilla, estaba plácidamente tendida sobre una cama y las sábanas rodeaban mi cuerpo, me sentía muy a gusto. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados, no quería que este sueño terminara. Sí, sabía que era un sueño porque lo último que recordaba era el dolor, mucho dolor. Quizás pasaron segundos, minutos u horas en este estado de tranquilidad pero poco a poco mi mente fue aclarándose, recordaba a Snape y como me había sacado de esa casa. Cada vez estaba más segura de que esto no era un sueño pero tenía miedo de reconocer que la otra posibilidad que se me ocurría era mucho peor.

Quizás Severus no llegó a tiempo...

Quizás Voldemort había conseguido su objetivo...

Quizás no era tan fuerte como ella creía...

O quizás, solo quizás esto fuera real y hubiera sobrevivido.

Reunió toda su valentía y comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio lo que vio le decepcionó pues todo era muy blanco y la luz era cegadora, por lo que se temió lo peor, pero cuando su vista se fue adaptando reconoció el lugar como la enfermería de Hogwarts y sin poder evitarlo un sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Hermione, Hermione ¿ estás despierta?... —Esa voz le inundó de alegría y su corazón se expandió.

—Sí... —miré al ojiverde que me observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero aunque me alegraba de verle, había otra persona a la que deseaba en ese momento más que todas las cosas.

— Ginny, corre, avisa a Dumbledore y a la enfermera —Solo pude ver un borrón pelirrojo que pasó por delante de mi cama. Pero alcance a ver una lágrimas que la pequeña Weasley estaba derramando.

—¿ Qué ... le pasa.. a .. Ginny? —Harry me miró con preocupación.

—No le pasa nada, es solo que esta un poco cansada.

—Harry dime la verdad, por favor— le supliqué —,no querrás que me preocupe, ¿no?

—Esto.. ella cree que no querrás hablar con ella nunca más.

—¿ Y porque cree esa tontería?

— Bueno ella cree que la repudiaras por lo que te hizo Ron, ella se siente culpable cree que podría haberle parado los pies. Y bueno en general toda la familia Weasley está un poco descolocada, vinieron a verte por supuesto, pero tienen miedo a tu rechazo.

—Como podría odiar a mi mejor amiga o la mujer que se ha comportado como una segunda madre para mí , eso es un tontería muy grande. Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo Ron, ellos siempre me apoyaron y me ayudaron aunque mis padre fueran muggles —Sentía un agujero en el corazón, tenía que hablar con ellos y cuanto antes, no quería perderlos a ellos también —.Harry ¿ que pasa con mis padre? ¿ que saben ellos?.

—Dumbledore les dijo que estabas enferma por un poción en mal estado y que no podían visitarte porque era muy contagiosa, supongo que antes de venir a verte les mandará una lechuza con las buenas noticias.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del la enfermería y un risueño Director seguido por la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor entraron.

—Señorita Granger como me alegro de verla así, estábamos muy preocupados por usted—Una tos sonó en la entrada de la enfermería y cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia allí, me encontré con dos ojos negros taladrando al Director. El profesor Snape acababa de entrar y tras asegurarse de que el Director había percibido su asesina mirada, se volteó y me miró. Fue un momento excepcional, ya no pensaba ni en Harry , ni en Dumbledore ni en nadie, solo lo podía mirar a él.

Fue una mirada intensa y a la vez íntima, parecía como si estuviésemos solos y como en vez de ser una profesor y una alumna que se habían enamorado hace unos días lleváramos toda la vida enamorados. En aquellos momentos a través de aquellos ojos negros pude ver todo lo que pasaba por su mente sin necesidad de magia alguna. Pude ver la felicidad y el amor, pero también el dolor y el miedo a perderme. Supongo que yo transmitía lo mismo y me esforcé en articular unas pocas palabras, ya que debido a la sorpresa de verlo allí me había quedado momentáneamente muda.

—Gracias por salvarme —Una gran sonrisa se expandió por su serio rostro, ¡guau! era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y la verdad es que no sabía por que no lo hacía más a menudo, estaba muy guapo sonriendo.

—No hay de que Señorita Granger—Pero al observar que todo el mundo presente lo miraba con expresión incrédula añadió- pero como le dije hace un tiempo tiene que elegir mejor a sus amigos o son unos asesinos o unos incompetentes engreídos —,lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry- pero bueno todo el mundo sabe que a las sabelotodos les gusta sobresalir dentro de sus grupos de amigos.

—Severus, no hace falta que no hagas de disfrutar de uno de tus interesantes discursos, además ahora lo que más importa es la recuperación de la Señorita Granger. Bueno Minerva creo que deberíamos de irnos, Hermione necesita descansar y Harry creo que tu también necesitas un buen sueñecito así que vamos.

— Sí, señor —Harry depositó un beso en mi frente —.Me alegro de que estés bien.

Cuando todos se fueron Snape y yo no quedamos a solas. Poco a poco se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en ella. Me miró con la misma intensidad de antes y me dijo:

—Me tenías muy preocupado, creí que te había perdido.

—No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de tu mejor alumna—quería que se alegrara, se le veía muy cansado y ojeroso —,deberías descansar tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Creo señorita Granger que todavía no le he dado permiso para tutearme.

—Mmm..., cuando te llamé Severus en aquella mazmorra no te importo- él torció el gesto.

—No recuerdes esos momentos por favor —me cogió una mano—,yo ... siento haberte torturado.. lo siento de verás.

—Guau pues si que has cambiado, nunca creí escuchar al Profesor Snape entonar una disculpa.

— Estos días lo he pasado muy mal, no quería que lo último que recordaras de mí fuera lanzándote un cruciatus. Además he estado pensando y creo que he decidido arriesgarme.

—¿Arriesgarse a qué? —Estaba perpleja no podía creer que Severus Snape estuviera diciendo aquello.

—Bueno yo...mm.. voy a intentar estar contigo, no prometo nada, nunca he tenido ha nadie a quien proteger y amar , pero lo intentaré —Mi boca estaba abierta y mis ojos se salían como platos, puede ver como en sus ojos empezaba a nacer la duda al ver mi expresión, se estaba arrepintiendo y yo tenía que hacer algo al especto.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir luchando por mi vida en aquellas mazmorras? — Me miró con una expresión interrogante —.Tu beso, eso fue el rayo de esperanza que me alumbraba todos los días. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

—Mmmm, pues me parece que no te han besado mucho, te besé con demasiado cuidado para no hacerte daño, pero si quieras ver un beso de verdad te lo mostraré.

Se fue acercando lentamente , yo me levanté como pude y me senté en la cama, nos miramos durante un momento y tras esto nuestro labios se sellaron en un apasionado beso. Desde luego este no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores ya no había reticencias ni miedo al rechazó, ahora solo había amor y seguridad. Este era un beso de esos de película, creía que no podría apartarme nunca de aquel hombre y ahora estaba segura de que lo que sentía era amor, no era un capricho. Era cierto que en los primeros años podía haber sentido algo por Ron pero en los últimos meses había descubierto como era de verdad y luego sucedió lo del secuestro y demás. Pero esto no se podía comparar , esto era de verdad y no quería que terminara nunca. Sentí que una mano me sujetaba la nuca mientras que otra viajaba a través de mi cuerpo desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante y Hermione se preguntó muy inocentemente a si misma si debería de decirle a Severus que era virgen.

**Bueno queridos lectores espero que les este gustando la historia y que no se estén aburriendo. Una de las razones por las que me decidí a realizar este fic, fue porque estaba harta de leer relatos en los que en el segundo capítulo sin apenas conocerse y sin explicación alguna los dos protagonistas se acostaban, pero creo que mi historia va por buen camino y va siendo hora de empezar a introducir las escenas por las que he calificado este fic como para mayores de 18. Jajaja nunca he escrito una escena como esa, pero espero que me salga bien.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus lecturas y comentarios, ah y si tienen alguna crítica no duden en escribirla incluso si es por una coma que me falta, estoy aquí para aprender y corregir mis errores al escribir. Muchas gracias.**


	14. La primera vez

—_Mmm..., pues me parece que no te han besado mucho, te besé con demasiado cuidado para no hacerte daño, pero si quieras ver un beso de verdad te lo mostraré._

En los días siguientes a ese beso lo vi muy pocas veces, yo seguía en la enfermería pero gracias a mis amigos me enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. Sabía que mi rescate había traído muchos problemas a la Orden, ya que muchos de sus planes se habían desmoronado y por supuesto habían perdido a su más preciado espía, lo que dificultaba la situación. También sabía gracias al Profeta que Voldemort se había vuelto más sanguinario y que había exterminado a un pueblo entero de muggles, en el periódico se preguntaba el porque de este brote de locura, ya que aunque El Señor Tenebroso fuera cruel nunca había matado a tantas personas de una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que ese acto había sido consecuencia del enfado por enterarse de que su mejor mortífago era un soldado a las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Cuando le había mostrado mi preocupación al Director por la seguridad de Snape , este me había respondido:

—Señorita Granger, el profesor Snape ha pasado por momentos muy duros y peligrosos y siempre ha sabido desenvolverse bien en ellos, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ese aspecto.

Pero yo sabía gracias a Harry que aunque el Director intentaba parecer tranquilo, no lo estaba. Durante la última semana Harry había tenido que ir a su despacho cada día y aunque no me quería contar que hacía en esas reuniones yo intuía que era algo muy importante para la Guerra.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Ginny entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Afortunadamente había podido arreglar las cosas con ella, y aunque me había costado convencerla para que no se castigase a si misma por los errores de su hermano al final había logrado mi objetivo.

—¡ Hermione! Mi madre ha dicho que tú y Harry pueden pasar las navidades en nuestra casa —Yo la miré confundida para las vacaciones aún quedaba mucho o eso era lo que yo creía. Ante mi expresión Ginny se apresuro a aclarar:

—Claro que si no quieres, no pasa nada, yo creía que...

—Nada de eso Ginny , lo que pasa es que para las vacaciones falta mucho ¿no?

—Jajajaja Hermione falta una semana para que nos den la libertad.

—Pero ¿ cuántas clases me he perdido? —Me estaba preocupando, no me podía creer que hubiera perdido un trimestre entero de clases.

—Bueno pues , te has perdido entre una cosa y otra unas pocas, pero no te preocupes porque la profesora Mcdonagall dice que cuando te reincorpores podrás pedir tutorías para ponerte al día.

—Puff, esto es horrible , tengo que conseguir hablar con los profesores para que me manden deberes para la navidades y así ponerme al día—Ginny me miró incrédula.

—Hermione, no me lo puedo creer, ¿quieres hacer deberes en vacaciones?, encima de que eres la única en todo el colegio que tiene la excusa perfecta para no hacerlos, vas y los pides.

—Ginny, yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de suspender ni de bajar mis notas- no entendía porque todo el mundo se quedaba impresionado al ver mi actitud, al fin y al cabo es lo que deberían hacer todos los estudiantes.

— Bueno, pues me tengo que ir a clase, cuando sepas si quieres pasar las navidades con nosotros me avisas,¿ vale?.

—Vale, pero de todos modos tengo que hablarlo con mis padres —dije, sabiendo que ellos estarían de viaje en Australia y desearían que pasara mis Navidades con una familia en vez de estar sola en el castillo, pero quería pensármelo, ya que serían las primeras Navidades sin su hijo menor y me daba un poco de vergüenza entrometerme en un momento tan privado.

Como ya era de noche y no esperaba ninguna visita más me quede leyendo un libro sobre la historia de la magia que me había traído Dumbledore para que me entretuviera, hasta que una fría voz me hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya Granger ni enferma va a dejar los libros ¿ehh? —Se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado Ginny y me arrebató el libro de las manos —. Con que le gusta la historia.. yo creí que preferiría las pociones.

—Yo.. esto.. a mi me gustan mucho las pociones Profesor, además antes de que pasara todo esto estaba pensando en entrar a la escuela de pociones —No sabía porque le seguía llamando profesor después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero yo sabía que por mucho que hubiera cambiado por dentro su actitud sería muy difícil de cambiar.

—Eso está bien, aunque debo de advertirle que necesita una muy buena nota en los éxtasis para poder acceder a esa carrera. Por cierto, me he enterado de que va pasar las Navidades en casa de los Weasley.

—Todavía no lo tengo decidido.

—¿ Porque no?, creía que adoraba a esa familia.

—Los quiero mucho, pero no se si pasar con ellos las navidades es la mejor opción, después de todo su hijo ha muerto y ellos querrán intimidad para llorar su muerte.

— Pues yo creo lo contrario, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera y les demostrará que no tienen nada por lo que avergonzarse ya que lo que hizo su hijo no es culpa suya.

—Ya.. pero.. además hay otra cosa por la que no estoy segura de ir...

—¿ Cuál? — no quería responderle, había sido una tonta al decirle aquello, pero intente eliminar toda mi vergüenza y le dije:

— Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo- me puse roja como un tomate y una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en esos labios que tanto amaba.

—¿ De veras no quieres separarte de mí? —Me preguntó, algo escéptico.

—Desde que me rescataste apenas te veo y yo bueno.. pues te echo de menos. Desde que me besaste no nos hemos visto mucho y yo quiero estar contigo siempre.

—Jajaja pues siento decirte que en las Navidades no voy a estar en el colegio ya que el Director me ha encomendado una misión, pero el otro asunto si que lo puedo arreglar.

Se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme con pasión, cuando el ambiente se caldeo se levantó un segundo para cerrar las puertas de la enfermería con un encantamiento y hacer el Muffliato para que nadie nos escuchara, en otra ocasión si alguien intentará abrir la puerta y descubriera a un alumno con un profesor sospecharía, pero siendo Snape lo más probable es que si nos descubría pensara que me estaba castigando o lanzando un Crucio.

Se levantó de la silla y se coloco en la cama junto a mí. Comenzó a pasear las manos por mi cuerpo y se notaba que era un experto en ello, ya que sabía exactamente el lugar donde dar las caricias. Poco a poco me fue besando por distintas partes de mi cuello empezando por mi cuello y bajando hasta mi torso. Llegó un momento en que me quitó la camiseta del pijama y yo me quedé en sujetador, tenía un poco de miedo pero no quería parar solo quería que él me quisiera. La vergüenza se fue borrando para dar paso a la pasión, por lo que lentamente le quité su capa y tras esto su túnica. Debajo de esta, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca que hacía entrever un cuerpo no excesivamente musculado pero si trabajado.

Cuando mis manos corrieron a quitarle la blusa él me las cogió y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

— ¿ Estás segura de esto?, no quiero parecer un hombre de esos que se llevan a la cama a la chica la primera noche.

—Severus tu has hecho por mí, lo que ningún otro hombre hubiera hecho por su novia. Y sí, estoy segura de esto.

Dichas estas simples palabras volvió a su trabajo, yo conseguí quitarle la blusa y admire su torso que aunque estaba marcado por algunas cicatrices era perfecto a mi vista. Él se desprendió de sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior, y cuando su manos se dirigieron hacia mi sujetador sus ojos parecieron pedirme permiso a lo que yo simplemente respondí con una sonrisa. Me comenzó a besar por el cuello otra vez pero en esta ocasión su principal objetivo era bajar hacia mis pechos, cuando terminó con ellos me quitó los pantalones y yo para demostrarle que no tenía miedo me quite la última prenda que protegía mi inocencia.

Siguió besándome y acariciándome hasta que consideró que yo estaba preparada, momento en el que se sacó sus boxer negros. Se fue acercando lentamente y en el momento en el que entró en mí un agudo dolor se expandió por mi interior y yo cerré los ojos . A medida que iba adentrándose lentamente en mi interior el dolor iba aumentando, hubo un momento en el que me planteé pedirle que parara pero él pareció intuirlo y me susurró:

—Mírame —Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me encontré unos túneles negros en los que se veía la fuerza y el amor de ese hombre e instantáneamente me relajé, seguía sintiendo dolor pero yo sabía que eso pasaría y que luego sería recompensado por el placer. Cuando vio la tranquilidad reflejada en mi ojos comenzó a moverse todavía sin despegar la mirada de la mía. El dolor fue remitiendo y solo quedó el placer y el amor que sentía que recorría cada cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Fue una noche muy agitada llena de besos, caricias y mucha pero que mucha pasión . Hubiera deseado ser más experta, para responderle con los mismo movimientos que él hacia para que yo muriera de placer pero me alegre al pensar que ya aprendería con el tiempo . Cuando caímos extenuados uno al lado del otro no pude más que reír . Pues en ese momento era lo único que me apetecía hacer, bueno eso y estar abrazada a cierto Profesor que descansaba a mi lado.

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que para algunos esto será un poco cursi, pero no me gusta tratar las escenas de amor con groserías o impregnarlas de expresiones y momentos pornos, para mi la primera vez es un momento tan especial que no se puede tomar a broma y por eso lo he intentado retratar tal y como es. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas y les espero en el próximo cap.**

**Se me olvido decirles una cosa jejeje, el próximo cap. es un POV de Snape con esta misma escena ! Por supuesto su narración será mucho más detallada, ya que en la historia de Hermione solo quería dejar ver su nerviosismo y como fue su primera vez. Dado que considero a Severus más experto en estos temas, le dejare a él la narración de los aspectos más técnicos ^^ =)**


	15. Su primera vez

Después de años y años de sufrimiento nunca hubiera podido creer que este momento sucedería, es más, todavía no sabía si creérmelo o no. Estaba tendido en la cama de la enfermería y sobre mi pecho una chica con una gran melena morena dormía plácidamente, aunque no me apetecía tenía que despertarla dentro de poco pues ya estaba amaneciendo y Poppy se despertaba a primera hora de la mañana , así que me acurruque junto a aquella chiquilla y le quité unos cuantos mechones de pelo que tenía sobre la cara para ponérselos suavemente detrás de la oreja.

Me quedaban pocos minutos para estar con ella, así que cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar todo lo que ocurrió anoche.

Había ido a la enfermería con la intención de despedirme de ella, pues gracias a Albus me había enterado que pasaría la navidades junto a los Weasley. Era de noche ya que me había entretenido en la reunión de la Orden , pero no me importaba que fuera tardé porque sabía que Hermione estaría leyendo como solía hacer todas las noches.

Efectivamente cuando llegué la descubrí leyendo un libro sobre las artes oscuras e intente entablar una conversación sobre los temas escolares, pues nada más verla había caído en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que estábamos completamente solos y que nadie nos interrumpiría ya que estarían todos durmiendo o preparándose para ir a la cama. Ese pensamiento me había puesto nervioso, pues desde que la salvé de esa horrible mansión había anhelado tener un momento a solas con ella para demostrarle de verdad mis sentimientos, ya que solo le había dado aquel beso como señal de mi amor pero no había podido demostrarle más.

Cada vez que esa chiquilla hablaba, mi viejo y duro corazón se derretía un poquito más y aunque aquello no me gustaba, pues yo sabía que en el fondo el amor te hacia más débil no podía evitarlo. En muchos momentos de estos días anteriores había recordado a Lily y en como me había afectado su rechazo, siempre había pensado que todos los hombres solo podían tener un amor y que la mayoría pasaba toda su vida buscando a esa persona idónea sin lograr encontrarla , pero el problema era que yo la había encontrado y ella me había rechazado. Por eso durante todos estos años me había convencido de que para mi cualquier clase de amor era imposible, pero ahora veía un rayo de luz al final de la oscuridad e iba a luchar por que iluminara mi asquerosa vida.

—_Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo._

Me echaba de menos y no quería que me fuera lejos, aquello me dejó en shock unos segundos pero luego pude reaccionar. No pude más que preguntarle si era verdad aquello que me había dicho.

—_Desde que me rescataste apenas te veo y yo bueno.. pues te echo de menos. Desde que me besaste no nos hemos visto mucho y yo quiero estar contigo siempre._

No sabía en que estaba pensando pero solo quería abrazarla , en este momento después de tan tiernas palabras solo podía quererla, y solo quería quererla. Todos mis problemas desaparecieron para dejar paso a una llamarada justo en el lado donde latía mi corazón y ya que no soy bueno en esto de los sentimentalismos solo pude inclinarme y besarle. No podía pensar donde estábamos o que pasaría si nos encontraban pues en ese momento lo único que me importaba era sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Mi mente se nubló de pasión y me desplacé hacia su cama para poder besarle mejor. Comencé a acariciarle el cuello y a dejar leves besos en zonas donde sabía que le darían placer. Mis manos se desplazaron hacia su camisa de pijama, se la quité con mucho cuidado y despacio pues no quería que ella se asustara, admire durante unos momentos sus bello cuerpo y me dispuse a seguir besándola.

Pasados unos momentos pude sentir sus pequeñas manos quitándome la capa, pero cuando llegó a los botones de la blusa noté sus temblores. No quería que tuviera miedo y si no estaba preparada para esto por supuesto no iba a obligarla. Un montón de dudas me asaltaron , ¿y si no era este el mejor momento para hacer esto? , al fin y al cabo era su primera vez y él suponía que querría hacerlo en lugar precioso y sin miedo a nada. ¿Como no había caído en eso?, se sentía como un idiota, al haber llevado a Hermione a esa situación sin preocuparse siquiera en saber si estaba preparada.

—_¿ Estás segura de esto?, no quiero parecer un hombre de esos que se llevan a la cama a la chica la primera noche._

—_Severus tu has hecho por mí, lo que ningún otro hombre hubiera hecho por su novia. Y sí, estoy segura de esto._

Sus ojos demostraban la veracidad de sus palabras y yo no pude más que hacerle caso. Mis manos expertas recorrieron su cuerpo y pude sentir como sus manos volvían a su trabajo y se desprendía de mi camisa. Temía este momento pues estaba lleno de cicatrices , pero ella solo las observó un momento y tras esto las besó una a una, este gesto sin duda me impresionó pues todas las mujeres pedían hacer el amor conmigo a oscuras pues no le gustaban las cicatrices de las heridas infringidas por el señor tenebroso en sus castigos. Sabía que no se atrevería a quitarme los pantalones y por otra parte no la quería poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por lo que me los quité yo mismo. Seguí recorriendo su dulce cuerpo con caricias y besos y pude observar como su vello se levantaba con cada caricia.

Le bajé sus pantalones mirándola para pedirle permiso y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza ella me permitió ir más allá de lo que cualquier hombre había llegado con ella. El calor iba aumentando y nuestro cuerpos deseaban encajar, además mi poder de concentración se estaba disipando y quería hacer esto bien, no quería estropearlo con un movimiento o una palabra fuera de tono.

Le quité sus pequeñas braguitas y la observé, estaba preciosa. Esté momento fue realmente bonito, ella se entregaba a mí, sin ningún reparo, después de lo que había pasado está pobre mujer seguía queriendo estar conmigo y quería que la amara.

Recorrí con mi lengua muchos sitios de su cuerpo, disfrutando especialmente cuando cerraba los ojos ante las oleadas de placer y cuando me aseguré de que estaba preparada me deshice de mi última prenda y muy lentamente me situé sobre ella.

Solo había comenzado a entrar en su interior cuando se tensó debido al dolor que debía sentir, seguí muy despacio y dándole besos en su precioso cuello, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que disfrutara de ese momento tanto como lo estaba disfrutando yo. Cuando entré por completó, me quedé quieto y la miré, tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y parecía que una lagrima estaba naciendo en ellos, por lo que le pedí suavemente que me mirara. Aquellos preciosos ojos de caramelo se abrieron lentamente y yo solo pude mirarle e intentar demostrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseaba luchar por ella. Solo quería que se sintiera segura y que no dudara en que daría mi vida por salvarla.

Funcionó y yo comencé a moverme, al principio lentamente, disfrutando de cada entrada y salida, para luego cuando el dolor de Hermione fue remitiendo ir más deprisa. Ella estaba disfrutando y cuando su placer iba aumentando se agarró a mi espalada y me pidió más, desde luego era una pequeña leona. Encajábamos perfectamente, estamos hechos el uno para el otro y aquella noche bebimos el uno del otro. Disfrutamos, gritamos, nos besamos y cuando nuestro cuerpos quedaron sin fuerzas solo pudimos amarnos y abrazarnos para después quedarnos dormidos plácidamente los dos juntos.

Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj, había pasado una hora desde que me levanté la primera vez así que rápidamente me levanté y me vestí. Antes de irme, desperté a mi pequeña y le dije que se pusiera el pijama otra vez, tras esto nos despedimos durante un buen rato. El último beso fue el más duro ya que no podía dejarla allí, no quería irme , por lo que le prometí que recibiría noticias mías sabiendo que lo más posible es que no volviera con vida de la misión de Albus.

**Siento la tardanza y siento este flojo capítulo pero estoy hasta arriba de parciales y no tengo tiempo para nada. Prometo resarciros en el próximo! Una vez más gracias a los lectores y a los que me comentáis, esta aventura se está poniendo cada vez más interesante y ya estoy pensando en próximas historias así que si tenéis alguna idea sobre la que pueda escribir no dudéis en comentármela .**


	16. Navidad

Estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana del antiguo cuarto de Ron observando como Harry y Ginny jugaban a quidditch en el jardín, todo había sido un poco extraño desde que empezaron las vacaciones ya que aunque los señores Weasley me intentaron tratar como siempre , algunas veces se notaba cierta incomodez. Aunque Ginny me aseguró que sus padres estaban encantados con la idea de que pasara las vacaciones con ellos yo tenía mis dudas hasta que me bajé del expreso de Hogwarts y recibí un gran abrazó de Molly. Fue un bonito gesto y no pude reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas, al fin y al cabo hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba una muestra de cariño tan maternal.

Después de una breve charla con Ginny yo me quedé en el cuarto antiguo de los gemelos y Harry se quedó en el de Ron. Una de las tardes antes de Navidad mientras que la señora Weasley tendía la colada en el jardín decidí acercarme por si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando llegué a su posición pude observar como unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero al percatarse de mi presencia intentó limpiárselas rápidamente.

— Lo ... siento ... Hermione.. yo no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

— ¿Cómo? ¿ Porque iba a estar incómoda por verla llorar?

—Bueno yo se que Ron hizo cosas muy malas contigo y que se comportó muy mal, por eso no quiero que me veas llorar.

— Señora Weasley aunque Ron haya cometido errores es normal que usted esté triste, era su hijo y usted lo quería y lo quiere. No se incomode porqué incluso yo siento pena por su muerte ya que al fin y al cabo pasé muy buenos años junto a él.

— Hermione eres muy buena. La verdad es que lo he pasado muy mal desde que pasó todo eso. Primero la vergüenza y la ira por lo que te hizo Ron y su unión Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, luego la ansiedad y la desesperación por tu secuestro y para finalizar su muerte. Cuando Dumbledore nos dio la noticia a Arthur y a mí no supe como reaccionar, por un lado deseaba llorarle como cualquier madre, pero por otro lado sabía que muchos se alegraría por su muerte y eso me dolía aun más.

— Lo siento tanto Molly, lo debiste de pasar muy mal— en ese momento me miró directamente a los ojos y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos me dijo:

— Nosotros nunca pudimos recuperar el cuerpo de nuestro hijo, no pudimos darle ni siquiera un entierro digno. Hermione puede parecer una tontería pero es una tortura no poderle ir ni siquiera a poner unas flores a su tumba, tampoco pudimos hacerle un funeral porque Dumbledore dijo que los ánimos en la comunidad mágica estaban muy caldeados. Ahora ni siquiera podemos pasear por el Callejon Diagon y nos llegan un montón de cartas insultándonos y diciéndome que crié a un asesino — y tras esto rompió a llorar. Yo estaba perpleja, nunca me había podido imaginar el dolor de la Señora Weasley además la gente era injusta ya que volcaban su ira en una mujer herida por la muerte de su hijo y no en el verdadero responsable de todo, Lord ía que solucionar aquello, escribiría un artículo al Profeta si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que esa mujer sufriera más por los errores de su hijo.

Me acerqué a ella y le cogí de las manos:

— Molly no debes castigarte así, tu no tienes culpa de nada y estas en tu perfecto derecho de llorar la muerte de tu hijo. Él cometió errores y se metió donde no debía, pero esas fueron decisiones suyas y no tuyas. Tú le distes la mejor educación que pudiste y le diste los instrumentos para poder elegir entre el bien y el mal, si él decidió tomar ese camino fue decisión suya y de nadie más. Además tu hijo fue engañado y asesinado por un ser horrible que ha engañado a magos mucho más poderosos por lo que no debes de avergonzarte de llorar su muerte— la abracé tan fuerte como pude y pude sentir como aquella mujer se desahogaba entre mis brazos. Cuando se tranquilizó, se separó ligeramente de mi y me preguntó:

— Hermione ¿ mi hijo sufrió antes de morir?— no pude reprimir un escalofrío al recordar esa escena.

— No, Voldemort lo mató con Avada Kadabra y Ron ni siquiera se lo esperaba— sus hombros se relajaron y un pequeño suspiro salió de entre sus labios, el hecho de que sus hijo no hubiera sufrido durante su muerte seguramente le había aliviado. Tras está escena todo volvió a la relativa tranquilidad y el ambiente en la casa fue mucho más distendido.

Durante la cena de Navidad llegaron Albus, Remus, Tonks y varios miembros de la Orden más, pero el que más deseaba ver no apareció, en cuanto tuve la más mínima oportunidad me acerqué a Dumbledore y le pregunté:

— Señor, ¿porque no ha venido el profesor Snape?

— Señorita Granger usted sabe perfectamente que al profesor Snape no le gustan las fiestas, no me pareció buena idea obligarle a venir después de lo que ha pasado ¿ no cree? — me dijo, mientras me sonreía y se daba la vuelta para ir a hablar con Remus dando por terminada la conversación.

Fue una cena agradable, nadie tenías grandes ganas de celebración por lo que la velada transcurrió como una cena normal de unos amigos.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que un lechuza se había posado junto a la ventana en la que estaba apoyada hasta que me picó en la mano.

— Ayy, ¿ que diablos...?— estaba dispuesta a espantar al pájaro cuando me di cuenta de que había una carta en su pata y estaba dirigida a mí. La desaté de la lechuza y la desenrollé:

__Hermione, te espero en el bosque de la colina de los Weasley a las 12 de la noche. Ten cuidado y procura que nadie te vea salir.__

__Severus. __

Por fin lo podría ver, lo echaba tanto de menos. Esto si que era un buen regalo de Navidad.

**Siiiii se que este capítulo es cortito pero es que el próximo trae mucha telita ^^ el cap. es un poco triston pero es que necesitaba contar el estado de ánimo de Molly tras perder a su hijo así, ya que me parece muy importante. Prometo actualizar pronto y un cap. lleno de emoción y mucha acción. =)**


	17. Despedida

Eran ya las 11 y Ginny todavía no se había acostado. Cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa, pues nunca se me ha dado bien escaparme de los sitios y menos de un casa llena de gente. Sobre las 10 y media justo después de recibir la carta, la gente se fue a dormir y los invitados se fueron a sus casas, pero la pelirroja se había metido en mi cuarto para hablar de cosas de chicas.

No quería parecer desagradable pero tenía que irse, y además yo quería planear como salir de la madriguera sin ser vista. Por fin se fue a las 11 y media, me vestí en cinco minutos y me puse unos simples vaqueros con deportivas y una blusa. Bajé las escaleras poco a poco, muy silenciosamente y cuando salí al jardín comencé a correr. Cuando por fin traspasé los límites de la casa, me paré y respire aliviada, no me habían pillado.

Comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde habíamos quedado y llegué antes de lo que había calculado por lo que me senté en una roca a esperar. Hacía frío y el lugar estaba bastante oscuro, solo lo alumbraba la luz de la luna. Un leve temblor recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿ y si no era Snape el que me había mandado la nota? ¿ y si lo de la nota era parte de un plan para secuestrarme?. Pero antes de que mi mente se dejara llevar completamente por el miedo escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

— Pensé que no estarías aquí— Me levanté y le miré confusa, no había entendido esa afirmación.

— ¿ Porqué no?— pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia a él.

— Bueno pensé que salir a tan altas horas de la noche de una casa llena de gente que casualmente está muy atenta a tus pasos no sería fácil — Llegué a su altura y vi como una sonrisa al más puro estilo Snape se formaba en su cara, me paré con lo brazos en jarra y siguiéndole el juego le pregunté:

— ¿ Acaso dudabas de mi habilidad para escapar?— Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, y en unos momentos me encontré rodeada por sus brazos. Noté como depositaba un beso sobre mi cabeza y tras eso bajó sus labios hasta mi oído.

— No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

—¿ Eres Severus Snape?, ¿eres el más temido profesor de Hogwarts?— pregunté mientras una carcajada salía de entre mis labios, esas palabras eran demasiado cariñosas para él.

— Eres tonta. Que sea el murciélago de las mazmorras no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no pueda tener sentimientos, pero no te acostumbres — Su cara seguía pegada a mi oído y muy lentamente sus labios bajaron hasta rozar los míos, fue un beso dulce, lento y tranquilo. Sabía que él deseaba disfrutar de este momento a solas tanto como yo.

Pronto ese beso se tornó en algo más que eso, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda. Pero yo quería saber cual era la misión que le había encargado el Director y decidí preguntar antes de dejarme llevar por la pasión.

— Espera— puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo separé, él me miró confuso—, necesito que me digas cual es la misión que te ha encargado Dumbledore.

— No te lo puedo decir, y además ¿para que necesitas saberlo?.— Todavía seguía confundido, desde luego este hombre no sabía lo que era que alguien se preocupara por él.

— Estoy preocupada por ti, y cuando por ejemplo este sola está noche me gustaría saber más o menos lo que estas haciendo. Estos días he estado más nerviosa por no saber donde estabas que por otra cosa.

— No te debes preocupar por mi, además si supieras mi misión no me dejarías ir — desde luego eso no me dejaba más tranquila.

— Por favor dímelo, prometo no inmiscuirme en tus planes— puse mi mejor voz de niña buena, pero al cabo de un rato lo único que pude oír fue su risa acompañada de una comentario sarcástico.

— La niña que más reglas ha quebrantado en Hogwarts juntos a sus amigos y que se ha metido en más problemas ajenos, no se va a meter en este. Claro... y yo voy y me lo creo— dijo mientras se seguía riendo. Me estaba enfadando, no podía entender como se podía tomar este asunto tan a la ligera, al fin y al cabo yo era su... " novia", y solo le estaba pidiendo saber de que trataba esa misión.

— ¿Por que tienes hoy esa actitud?— pregunté enfadada, parecía que le daba igual todo, y eso era lo que me daba miedo. No quería que se arriesgase en exceso ni que se sacrificase o algo de eso.

— ¿ Que actitud?

— Parece que no te importa nada, que tu vida o no corre peligro o no te importa y estando en la situación que estamos creo que es lo segundo. No quiero pensar que esa misión incluye tu muerte, porque si es así voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no se lleve a cabo— su cara se ensombreció, y su manos apretaron fuertemente las mías.

— Tu no vas a hacer nada— Lo dijo muy enfadado y con un tono que me recordaba al que usaba con Harry. Pero yo no me acobarde,ahora no. Lo amaba y si lo tenía que atar a una silla y aguantar sus enfados durante toda la vida lo aguantaría con tal de que no se sacrificase.

— Sí, lo voy a hacer, si se te ocurre hacer algo que impliqué tu muerte yo misma me suicidaré o me entregaré a Voldemort— en realidad no pensaba hacer eso, sabía que esto era una guerra y que muy probablemente alguno de los dos saldría herido o moriría pero quería que luchara, no que se entregara como un simple cordero al que van a sacrificar. Mis palabras hicieron efecto y una expresión de locura llegó a su rostro.

— ¿Tu eres tonta o que?, ¿como se te ocurre decir eso? , esto es la vida real no es como esos libros muggles donde lo enamorados se suicidan para estar juntos. Desde luego creía que serías un poco más madura.— aunque esperaba esa reacción no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se me derramaran por las mejillas.

— Yo te quiero y lo único que deseo es que estés bien— al cabo de un rato pude sentir como unas manos limpiaban mi rostro e intentaban levantarme la cara para que mirara esos ojos negros. Al principio me negué por miedo a otro ataque de ira o a más gritos, pero cuando por fin le miré vi que la furia en su rostro había sido cambiada por la compasión y el amor.

— Lo sé, pero debes de entender que en mis manos tengo un arma que serviría para derrotar al señor Tenebroso , todavía no te pudo decir de que se trata, pero como muy bien sabes será muy peligroso para mí. Es mi deber.— por que siempre se tenía que sacrificar él.

— No— grité apartándome de él— , siempre tienes que ser tu, ¿por que no puede hacerlo otro?

— Por que yo soy el único que puede hacerlo.

— No, no , no... por favor no lo hagas. Te lo suplicó.

— Es mi deber, lo siento mucho Hermione— me dio un beso en los labios, una beso que me supo a despedida. Y se dio la vuelta, parecía como si no quisiera ver mis lágrimas como si le hicieran daño de verdad.

— Me tengo que marchar.

— Prométeme que no correrás riesgos inútiles, que no te darás por vencido, que lucharás por tu vida. ¡Prométemelo!— Se volvió y me miró, con una expresión que no supe descifrar, estaba entre la pena, el dolor y el valor.

— Eso no te lo puedo prometer..— y con un suave puff desapareció. Yo me quede sola en la oscuridad de la noche, llorando y deseando volver a ver algún día a mi amado.

Pasé entre aquellos árboles gran parte de la noche, llorando y deseando que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero no, cuando llegó el amanecer y con él los primeros rayos del sol, supe que debía volver a casa de los Weasley. No fue fácil, tuve que caminar y entrar en silencio, pero cuando llegué a mi dormitorio y me pude cambiar para ponerme mi pijama me sentí a salvo. Me metí en la cama, todavía era temprano y quedaban unas cuantas horas para que Molly se despertará y comenzara la rutina en la Madriguera, así que intenté conciliar el sueño.

Pensaba que sería imposible dormir en esas condiciones pero cuando por fin recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, me sentí muy cansada y el último pensamiento antes de caer dormida profundamente fue el inmenso amor que había llegado a sentir y que sentía por Severus.

****Lo sientooooo... =( Siento de verás la tardanza pero es que he estado muy pero que muy liada con los parciales, prometo recompensaros publicando otro cap. mañana mismo =). Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por las lecturas y los comentarioos.****


	18. Sacrificio

Con una tostada frente a mí, así es como había pasado la última media hora. Sabía que debía comérmela, ya que si no la señora Weasley empezaría a preguntarme que me pasaba y los demás se preocuparían, pero mi estómago estaba sentir varios pares de ojos sobre mí cuando entré a la cocina , desde luego el estado de mi ojeras había inquietado al clan de los pelirrojos y cuando Molly me ofreció el desayuno no pude más que asentir débilmente con la cabeza, pero por más que había intentado llevarme ese triste trozo de pan a la boca no había podido, mi estomagó estaba revuelto, mi cerebro me decía que comiera para no alarmar a la familia y mi corazón simplemente me gritaba que debería estar en otro sitio,luchando junto al hombre que amaba y no aquí. Creo que debido a esa batalla interior que libraba mi cuerpo mi mano estaba empezando a temblar, miré a mi extremidad preguntándome si no estaba a punto de darme un ataque al corazón o algo así, aunque pronto deseché la idea, era muy joven para eso.

Noté como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me zarandeaba suavemente, miré hacia arriba y vi a un preocupado Harry .

— ¿ Puedes venir a ayudarme a terminar de ordenar el baúl?— al oír estas palabras, la señora Weasley intervino, recordando a todos que esta tarde volvíamos a Hogwarts y que los baúles debían estar preparados antes del mediodía. Sus hijos emitieron quejidos de frustración, sin duda tenían en mente mejores planes para la última mañana de vacaciones que hacer su equipaje pero poco a poco todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, bueno yo hacia la de Harry.

Cuando el ojiverde cerró la puerta tras de mí, me fijé en su baúl completamente cerrado y preparado, me giré con expresión de confusión y le miré:

— Harry, ¿que...?

— Shh... Hermione necesito hablarte de una cosa en privado antes de llegar a Hogwarts y no se puede enterar nadie— me callé y asentí, él se sentó en el suelo y me invitó a que me sentara junto a él, cuando estuvimos los dos uno frente a otro me miró y comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno, Dumbledore no está de acuerdo con que te cuente todo esto, es más me lo prohibió, el piensa que tienes una relación demasiado personal con Snape y que podría interferir en sus planes— mi cara reflejó la sorpresa por la revelación que me acababa de hacer— pero a mí me da igual, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, y aunque no me guste, se que él fue quien te salvó y que no te ha hará daño. Además te consideró lo bastante inteligente como para hacer lo adecuado y no locuras.

Vaya realmente no esperaba que me dijera eso, esperaba que si alguna vez se enteraba de lo mío con Severus me gritara y esas cosas, pero en esas pocas palabras me había dado su bendición para mi relación. Pero yo sabía que ahora venía lo duro, Harry me contaría la misión y por como estaba jugando con los cordones de sus zapatos podía adivinar que sabía que me dolería, y estaba viendo cual era la mejor manera de decírmelo. Por fin se decidió.

— Mmm, voy a empezar por el principio y te ruego que no me cortes Hermione, es muy difícil para mi contarte esto— me miró interrogativamente y yo simplemente asentí, tanto hacer ese gesto me iba a traer problemas de cuello.— Cuando comenzamos este curso, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tendría clases particulares con él, pero me prohibió terminantemente hablar de ellas , solo me dijo que Ron y tú ya teníais mucha información con eso de la profecía, y que si os contaba mis reuniones con él os pondría en peligro. Cuando comenzamos esa clases, me explicó que indagaríamos sobre la vida de Voldemort, nos metimos en recuerdos y descubrimos valiosas cosas sobre su infancia y adolescencia, me dió la misión de sonsacarle un recuerdo al profesor de pociones y yo lo conseguí, así pudimos ver cual es la verdadera arma que posee Voldemort, los Horrocruxes.

Durante toda la mañana me contó todo lo que sabía sobre esos objetos y cuantos había construido Voldemort, también me contó sus misiones para destruirlos y como en una de ellas había estado a punto de morir, también me explicó que el día que Severus me salvó de las garras del Lord Oscuro, Dumbledore estaba muy seguro de que esa noche atacarían Hogwarts pero que tras lo que pasó no lo hicieron. Todos los planes del Director se fueron al garete y tuvieron que comenzar a buscar más deprisa los demás Horrocruxes descubriendo casi la totalidad y destruyéndolos y que a día de hoy solo quedaba uno, la serpiente.

— Nangini, es la serpiente que siempre acompaña a Voldemort y según Dumbledore es una verdadera temeridad haberla convertido en un Horrocrux— se paró y titubeó, supe que habíamos llegado a la parte que más miedo me daba escuchar—, la misión de Snape es matarla.

— ¿Como?— mi voz fue demasiado alta y Harry se apresuró hacer un muffliato a la puerta para que no nos escucharan— pero eso es imposible, como se va a acercar a Voldemort , no puede de ninguna manera, es una muerte segura y que no obtendrá resultados, ni siquiera podrá llegar a tocar la puerta de la casa en donde estén.

— Bueno, Snape pensó que había una manera..., el pensó que a través de Lucius Malfoy podría llegar hasta Voldemort—. no entedía que pintaba este hombre en esta historia, por mucho que él hiciera , Severus había desafiado a Voldemort y esté lo mataría a la más mínima oportunidad.— Él cree que si Lucius cree que Snape solo te salvó por amor pero que en realidad sigue estando de parte de Voldemort, se lo dirá al Señor Tenebroso y al menos tendrá la oportunidad de llegar hasta él para pedirle perdón.

— No lo entiendo, aunque sea capaz de llegar hasta él, aunque sea capaz de convencer a Lucius para que interceda ante él, Voldemort solo le dará unos minutos, los mínimos para que Snape se arrodillé a pedirle perdón y él le lance un avada.— Harry me miró avergonzado y con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos y entonces encajaron todas las piezas.

— No, no ... no— estaba gritando con todas mis fuerzas e intentaba salir de esa habitación, parece que Harry la había encantado para que fuera impenetrable y para que nadie pudiese salir ni entrar, busqué mi varita en los bolsillos pero no la encontré, me volví hacia el moreno y pude ver como la sostenía contra su espalda— Harry devuélvemela, tengo que salir de aquí y detenerlo, él no puede suicidarse, no... no— se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó, yo solo pude llorar y llorar en sus brazos, hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron para dejar lugar a la desolación, a algo mucho mayor que la ira y el dolor en mi interior, ya no podía seguir así, sentía como mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, primero lo de Ron y luego esto.

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer, sin duda el plan de Severus era perfecto, tendría esos segundos valiosos pra arrodillarse ante el Señor Tenebroso a pedir perdón y en ese momento mataría a la serpiente, por supuesto sabía que no saldría con vida de aquella habitación, pero habría matado a la maldita serpiente y el mundo estaría un poco más cerca de su salvación.

**Como en el capitulo anterior os pido perdon por dejaros así de tiradas este mes, pero he tenido verdaderos problemas para ponerme frente al ordenador, así que esperó de una vez por todas poder ponerme frente a este ordenador a escribir mi relato con tranquilidad como hoy. No os prometo nada, así que si podéis perdonarme os invitó a que leáis y disfrutéis este y próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y lecturas.**


End file.
